


Fresh Start

by FxckTrick



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Character Death, F/M, Family Meetings, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Music, Neighbours, Poetry classes, Protective!Josh, Rape Attempt, Sexual Assault, Smoking, Swanky, Touring, artsy af, asshole!joeandandy, erm, force, non con, romanceeeee, school!au, tinga ling with patrick innit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckTrick/pseuds/FxckTrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan is a young girl from London who moves to America for a fresh start when her dad dies. Life wasn't the easiest for Dylan in London but when she moves to America and the Family from down the road pay a visit her whole world is flipped upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginings

DYLAN!!!

i hear my mum scream from down stairs shit shes using her angry voice i probably had my music to loud " WHAT MUM" i yell back whilst dancing to Xo. " WE'VE GOT VISITORS SO GET DRESSED AND COME DOWN" she yells back trying to hide the anger in her voice. perfect i start a new school tomorrow in a brand new country and all i wanted to do today was listen to music and find out where hottopic is but now I've got to make small talk great.

i grab my misfits tank, jeans and a hoodie and throw them on i know mum wants me down quickly so I line my eyes and throw on a benie so i don't have to bother straightening my hair. putting my earphones in my ears i run down the stairs and take one earphone out. I walk into the living room to see a very friendly looking couple sitting talking to my mum and next to them is a boy with black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. " Dylan finally id like you to meet the biersacks this is Amy and Chris and that's their son Andrew" mum says trying her best to hide her London accent. "its Andy" says the boy looking over, he looks straight past mum and straight at me his eyes glance down and notice my shirt and he smirks "you like the misfits?" he asks his voice is like liquid butter. unfortunately for me i blush terribly so i just nod looking down. " Dylan loves the misfits and my chemical romance and fall out boy" Andy doesn't even look at her his eyes are fixed on me " Dylan you and Andrew i mean Andy don't want to listen to us adults talking why dont you show Andy your room" I glare over at her but i cant say no so i stand up and start to walk towards the door and turn around to see Andy still sitting there staring at me i shrug and walk through the door. by the time im half way up the stairs i hear him behind me. we get to my room and i walk over to my docker and plug in my phone and put it on shuffle, andy stays just outside my door. 

"Gonna invite me in?" he asks with a smirk on his face i nod and he walks in and starts looking at all the posters on my walls. "you're from London right" he says i feel so foolish but it feels like words are stuck in my throat so again i just nod staring at the the floor "Look Dylan you seemed to have an awesome taste in music but i cant discuss that with you if you don't speak to me" shit please brain say something anything " Well erm.. my mum normally does the talking she basically just told you everything" i say trying to to avoid looking up " Fine then tell me about you" he says i can tell hes not gonna drop it. " Well I'm er 18 i was born in London but moved here for a fresh start i don't really have any friends i just spend my time in my room listening to music and that's basically me" i say walking over to my bed and sitting down. " Well your mum said you're joining my high school tomorrow and i don't have any friends either so we can have no friends together" he says smiling. We spent the rest of that evening discussing bands and shows and ways music have changed our lives. by the time we had finished talking it was half eleven " hey id love to stay but if i don't get home soon my mum will worry" he says looking over at me i get up and as he goes to leave he turns around and hugs me then leaves. 

in the space of few hours life here in America is 100% better than London and im counting down the hours until i get to see Andy tomorrow.


	2. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy might have disappeared after offering one of the only things Dylan wants, but the shy kid from the back of the poetry class swoops in to save the day.

6:55  
Shit thanks to Andy I didn't make it out yesterday so now I have to go in an old fall out boy shirt not my signed one for obvious reasons but my really faded one I'll just wear my hoodie over it and I'll be fine. Rolling out of bed I go to the window and light a cigarette now that's better my school bus gets here at 7:55 perfect an hour to get ready physically and mentally I wonder how many times I'll be asked if I've met the queen probably at least 5 times urgh. I stub out the cigarette close the window and head to the bathroom and quickly apply the red dye to my fading side fringe and random streaks. After a fast shower and lining my eyes the timer goes off and I wash the dye out speed dry it and spend my final 5 minutes throwing on my ripped jeans, old fob shirt, oversized hoodie and combat boots then head for the door. "Have fun Dylan try to make friends and don't be back too late mum x" is taped to the door with a key attached to my batman keyring. Closing the door gently I put my headphones in and start listening to Xo while walking to the end of the street. "Dylan" I hear as the stranger behind me pulls one of my headphones out sighing I turn around to see a smirking Andy. "Hey you've stole my look im the local neighbourhood emo not you" he says still smirking but looking at my shirt now "emo really, is that actually a thing over here" I reply still walking to the end of the road. "oh yes Dylan and a very serious thing at that so you actually know who this fall out boy band are?" He asks stopping in front of me and looking down at my shirt analysing it" yeah they've been my favourite band forever I've always wanted to meet them but they haven't come to London so I got my pen pal to get a shirt signed for me and send it over they're really small where I'm from." Andy's face softens as his eyes meet mine "yeah they're pretty small over here I've actually got tickets to see them on Friday see I've known Patrick for a really long time he kinda helps me with song writing and stuff. the shows at a really small venue in town we should go" he says eyes still locked with mine, is he serious he knows Patrick stump as in my favourite person on the planet and he's offering me a ticket to see my favourite band who is this guy? "Is that even a question" I reply smiling and hugging him as I break our embrace I see a big yellow monster start rolling towards us and I can't help but feel a wave of anxiousness fall over me. Andys grabs my hand and squeezes it "it'll be fine just don't look at the guys on the first rows and follow me when I get on" I squeeze his hand back in reply and he lets go as the bus doors open he steps on and nods at the driver I stumble on after him and am greeted with by a confused glare from the driver I quickly show him the note mum had wrote confirming I'm on his register and then make my way down the bus feeling every eye on me. I finally make it to Andy and hear the mumbles of people on the bus obviously gossiping about me "great" I say looking down at my hands. "Hey trust me it'll be fine, here" he says handing one of his headphones it's a cover of a misfits song sung by a very deep voice that melts in my ears like butter. 

*an hour later*  
After going through all the paperwork at the front desk I'm given my time table and a map of the school. "English, maths, chemistry then double music not a bad day I guess it could be worse"I say making my way to my first class taking a deep breath and knocking on the door as soon as I open it I look directly at the teacher who's smiling at me while I feel the eyes of the whole room burning through me "Ah you must be Dylan I'm Miss Anderson" the teacher says shaking my hand "nice to meet you" I reply looking at the floor "wow what an amazing accent English right?" She asks I simply nod willing her to just let me sit down "right class this is Dylan where can she sit?" She says enthusiastically "over here miss" a male voice says softly I look up to see a small boy sitting by the window raising his hand "Tyler? Brilliant ok Dylan if you go sit next to Tyler I'm sure he'll catch you up" I nod practically running to sit next to the boy. "Er sorry if I seemed too forward I just thought you looked cool and it's rare to meet people that listen to fob" he says admiring my shirt smiling I look up at him black jeans, converse, basketball shirt and hoodie cool "yeah we're a rare breed" I say smiling at him "currently we're doing poetry which everyone seems to hate but I love it" he says smiling down at his book that's filled with notes "poetry? Awesome I love it too" I pull out my note book that I neatly decorated on the plane ride here with my fob and mcr stickers and silver sharpie. "woah you drew that?" He asks pointing out my Helena drawing blushing slightly I nod opening up my note book and starting a new poem while Tyler watched. 

The rest of the day went by pretty fast Tyler was in my maths and chemistry class in maths the teacher didn't even greet me which I was thankful for Tyler headed straight for the back row by the window where a boy with obviously dyed hair had his head down in his arms, pulling another chair over Tyler waved me over and explained our maths was basically a self taught lesson that he normally spent talking to josh the guy with his head on the table. Once Josh had woke up maths zoomed past as I listened to Josh and Tyler discuss Tyler's new poem that I had helped him write in English. Chemistry however the friendly faced teacher sat me on the other side of the classroom from Tyler which sucked majorly I had an empty seat to my left which I was grateful for and a girl with blonde hair and a lot of makeup on to my right who spent the majority of the lesson drawing a love heart and her name which I can only assume was Ashley and the initials b.u. Unfortunately for me the class was learning empirical formula which I had already done so I went back to writing poetry and drawing pictures to go along with it. 

Double music was the only lesson i had dreaded yes I love music but my only instrument is my voice and well let's just say stage fright was a good friend of mine luckily when I got there Tyler was sitting at a piano with Josh as I went to walk towards him someone covered my eyes. "Dyl guess who" I hear the familiar voice whisper in my ear "Andy let go" I say pushing his hands from my face "where were you at break and lunch huh I would have been screwed if it hadn't been for Tyler and Josh I would have been alone" I say staring at the floor not realising how upset I was until a tear rolled down my face. Andy grabbed my hand and pulled me outside of the door "woah woah woah I was in here hiding from some not so friendly people I wanted to go find you but I didn't want them to target you because of me I'm so sorry dyl I didn't realise" he says hugging me I relax into his embrace and carefully dry my eyes trying not to smudge my makeup "it's alright I over reacted" I mumbled into his stomach he releases me and we go back into class Tyler and Josh walk straight over to me Tyler looks worried and Josh just stares at Andy protectively "it's alright guys just me being stupid" I say smiling at them "are you sure Dylan?" They say in unison both of them looking at me now "100%" I say smiling at them making my way to a desk Andy sits by my side hesitantly "wow those guys normally don't talk to anyone" he says looking over at Tyler and Josh who have gone back to working on the poetry "Tyler's in all of my classes and Josh is in most they're the only people who have spoke to me so far" I say reading the task on the board "oh right cool well we have to cover a song in pairs and then show it to the class" Andy says showing me his notes "well I guess we're working together then" I say nudging him and pulling out my note book. Flipping to the back I show him all my favourite songs with all the annotations I had made on how to sing them "well I can sort of play guitar and we could duet maybe?" He says gently turning the pages of my book and inspecting my notes and chuckling "what?" I say trying to look at what he was reading "nothing dyl I'm sure Pete wentz does this" he says chuckling and pointing at part of the page where I had wrote "awesome Patrick voice thingy" "well I don't really show this to other people so they don't need to know what it means I do" I say sticking my tongue out at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. 7 Minutes In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a filler chapter when Andy throws Dylan into the deep end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short but this chapter was necessary for the story:)

Andy came over every night that week rehearsing our song I convinced him to let us sing 7 minutes in heaven which I had also learnt on an old acoustic guitar. "Dylan so when is this concert" mum said snapping her fingers at me "tomorrow after school with Andy, Tyler and Josh" I reply while texting Tyler and Josh in our group chat "oh so those other boys are going with you like on a double date" she says looking at me smiling "double date? are you crazy Tyler and Josh aren't gay they're my friends and I am not going on a date with Andy either!" I reply going Scarlett "oh so you're all going as friends?" She says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Yes, Andy had a spare ticket and Josh works at the venue and got Tyler a ticket because they're his favourite band as well ok no dates just a group of friends going to see a band" I reply cheeks still burning. "Anyway I need to go to Andy's to pick up my ticket and for rehearsal" I say standing up and putting my rucksack on my back" alright don't be too late back and if it's dark get Andy to drive you ok?" She says kissing my cheek. Nodding I head towards the door and start walking down the street to Andy's house.

As soon as I get to the door I'm met by Andy's dad Chris "Dylan brilliant Andy's upstairs in his room I hear you guys are singing a duet amazing" he says buzzing with pride, Chris was Andy's biggest fan and was involved with everything he did. I haven't exactly got over my shyness with Andy's dad yet so I giggle, nod and make my way upstairs. As I make my way up the stairs I don't hear the familiar boom of music but instead an acoustic guitar and Andy singing his part of our song   
"I keep telling myself   
I keep telling myself   
I'm not the desperate type"   
Then he suddenly stops his heartbreaking rendition of our song and I hear faint sobs coming from his room. "Andy?" I say gently pushing his door open to find the tall boy on the floor surrounded by pages of sheet music "Andy it's me I'm here to rehearse and organise outfits for fob tomorrow" I say walking over and sitting next to him. I place an arm around his shoulder in an attempt to console him but I don't think it works, "I can't go to school tomorrow Dyl I can't even leave the house if I do this guys going to kill me" he mumbles sobbing through the words "going to kill you? For what?" I say trying to get him to look at me but he refuses continuing to look down. "I don't know but I'm not leaving my house tomorrow I've got your ticket for fob go with Tyler and Josh I just rang them and explained that I couldn't make it" he says starting to sit up and collecting the sheets spread across the floor. "And what about the assignment Andy it's tomorrow and makes up for a lot of my grade because I've missed a lot school" I say annoyed at his complete dismissal of our project. "I've spent the last 4 hours on the phone to Patrick Stump getting him to speak me the sheet music to the whole of under the cork tree i trust you already know the lyrics so just choose one and play acoustic to it, here" he says handing me the guitar in his hands and the pile of sheet music he had tucked into a folder. "I'm sorry dyl I wish I could help more but I have to go out and meet someone now so if you don't mind" he says leading me towards the door "oh right well er is my ticket in here?" I ask stumbling down the stairs."Yep on the top goodnight Dylan" he says turning back towards the stairs. 

Closing the door behind me I walk home unlock the door and head straight to my room and starting work on my song and perfecting the guitar this is going to be a long night. After about three hours of practice I put the guitar away and head into my bathroom to redo my hair again. I wasn't going to let Andrew Biersack ruin my day tomorrow, it was going to be the best day of my life I just know it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I have this whole story written so I'm going to upload this daily!!


	4. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the start of something, Dylan could feel it in her bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up from this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Walking over to my locker I see Tyler and Josh waiting for me with smiles on their faces. We had all agreed that on the day of the show we would dress as "emo" as we could. Tyler was wearing a misfits shirt that Josh probably gave him, self ripped jeans that I helped him with,black converses with sad faces on them that he had obviously drew on and his hoodie that has band patches sown all over the back of it. Josh wore a Metallica shirt that was ripped, his skin tight jeans a leather jacket and he wasn't wearing a hat today because he had got his mum to redo his hair so now his red matched mine. We also promised Tyler tonight we would put red in his some how. Josh just about beat Tyler as he had very subtly lined his eyes with black eyeliner probably the one I left at Tyler's the other day. However I won our competition hands down I had my distressed black jeans, my massive combat boots, my self made MCR crop top that showed off my piercing and I wore my heavy leather jacket on top so I didn't freeze. I had backcombed my hair which I was basically the queen of and had my fringe fall perfectly over one of my eyes, for makeup I did full face with winged eyeliner that complemented my hazel eyes and I had put pointed rings in my snake bites. Tyler and Josh just stood there for a moment staring at me "what?" I say unlocking my locker and grabbing my physics and chemistry books. "Wow Dylan you look incredible" Tyler said breaking their silence "yeah totally put us to shame Dylan you look really hot" Josh chimes in grinning like an idiot as everyone stares at us and by us I mean me but right now it feels kinda cool. "You guys look awesome as well I just wanted to make sure no one up staged me in the only thing I'm good at" I say linking their arms and walking to physics talking about our plan for later.

The day storms past high on adrenaline and excitement my anxiety only hits me when we walk into music and I realise I'm about to preform alone. The other groups are good, singing variations of pop songs that are always being played on the radio and then it's Tyler and Josh's turn. I was meant to go first but my teacher let me go last because I was performing alone. Tyler doesn't sit at the piano to the surprise of everyone except Josh and I  he'd told us he had been practicing on his ukulele for the performance. "Erm we're going to cover boulevard of broken dreams by green day" Tyler says into the microphone his voice is extraordinary you can feel his emotion with every word he sings and Josh's drums compliment that in a way I've never heard. As Tyler sings a tear rolls down my face the song bringing me back to all the shit I left behind looking up at Tyler his face washed with concern I wipe the tear smiling at him and he continues to play almost more passionately than before. When they finish everyone claps and they come back to sit beside me, Josh buzzing with pride smiling at me while Tyler still looks at me with an edge of concern. "OK class finally we have Dylan" I stand up and walk over to the acoustic guitar getting ready to start singing Xo but instead I put the sheet music down put down the acoustic back on its rack and grab an electric walking towards Josh I say to him "7 minutes in heaven". He Stands up straight away and follows me to the drums and then we start the intro

"I'm sleeping my way out of this one with anyone who will lie down I'll be stuck and fixated on one star when the world is crashing down"

My voice stays calm through the whole song remembering my notes about where to do the little Patrick things for the last verse I look back at Josh and we both stop playing and I give it everything I have.

"I'm Sitting out dances on the wall trying to forget everything that isn't you I'm not going home alone because I don't do too well on my own."

 

As I finish everyone claps and Tyler is smiling from ear to ear I walk back to my seat hugging Josh and Tyler thanking them, if only Andy had been here then it would have been perfect. 

Tyler and Josh come home with me to get ready and I'm pretty sure they're staying over which is awesome "right Mr Joseph time to add some colour to that boring hair of yours" I say putting the plastic gloves on "hey i wouldn't say boring I'd say natural" he says changing into my dying shirt while Josh mixes the bleach tapping his foot to the rhythm he has created. Tyler sits down in the bathroom while I start applying the the bleach to the part of his hair we'd decided on.

*2 hours later*   
"Ok open your eyes in 3,2,1" Josh and I say in unison "oh my gosh it's amazing guys" Tyler says staring at himself "now move I need to put my makeup on" I say grabbing my makeup kit "aren't you already wearing it" Josh asks looking at me and pointing at my face "er I can't wear school makeup to fall out boy are you insane" I say wiping off the left over makeup "yeah gosh Josh how could you not know that" Tyler says poking him in the side and laughing. After half an hour I am done and the boys are dressed grabbing my outfit I tell them to face the wall while I change so I don't have to send them out. Grabbing my bag,phone and the tickets we head downstairs I kiss mum goodbye and we all jump into Tyler's car that Josh is driving blasting fall out boy the whole way. 

We get there and we are first in the queue since it's a tiny venue so we send Josh to get food while Tyler and I sit and talk. "Dyl earlier I saw you crying when I was singing are you alright?" As he speaks the concern from earlier returns to his voice. "Yeah Tyler I'm fine, your voice is really amazing it was like you were singing every emotion I was feeling all at once you should keep singing" I reply to him smiling softly "you really think I'm good?" He mumbles looking down "Tyler I think you could change the world you're so brilliant" before Tyler can answer Josh was back with the food and I had realised I hadn't ate all day. Josh must have realised though because he brought me extra fries and made sure I ate them. Josh is really funny with Tyler and I when it comes to food he hates when we haven't eaten and picks up on it even when we don't. 

*7:00 pm*  
The doors opened and we walked in brought 3 bottles of water and 3 cokes then went and stood by the barrier in the middle. The venue slowly filled up but only a few kids stood around us the rest were older and stayed nearer the bar which meant we weren't going to get crushed. At 8pm the lights went down and I screamed both inside and out which caused the rest of the crowd to start whooping and cheering. Then they walked on Andy followed by Joe and Pete finally Patrick walks on and they started playing and holy shit they were beautiful. Josh,Tyler and I sang in unison trying to not just scream but sing to our favourite band. After the first song Patrick began to talk "hey guys I'm Patrick I don't normally do the talking up here my friend Pete does but a friend of mine couldn't make it today but he told me that our biggest fan is here" he says into the microphone smiling. Holy shit there's no way he's going to say my name Andy wouldn't have done that would he? "She's not from round here but he was very sure that she has supported this band since we started which makes us her biggest fan,my friend also told me she's an amazing singer so we'd like to ask her if she wants to sing with us her name is Dylan" he says looking down at the screaming crowd. "Dylan are you here?" Pete says into his microphone "She's over here" Josh yells at Patrick who is now looking directly at me "are you Dylan?" he asks softly I nod looking up at him "well if you'd like to come up here and sing with us you're very welcome to" he says smiling. Josh and Tyler lift me over the barricade and Patrick gives me his hand and lifts me on to the stage "so Dylan where are you from?" Pete asks me smiling wide "London England I moved here a week ago with my mum" I say into Patrick's mic. "Awesome well welcome to America what would you like to sing?" Pete says looking at me "er well my favourite song is Xo"I reply trying to stop my nervous stutter "Xo it is" Patrick says into his mic and handing me one "You start and I'll join you ok" he whispers in my ear I nod I can't believe this is about to happen I open my mouth and start   
I comb the crowd and pick you out my mouth moves to fast for you to figure it out it starts eyes closed to fingers crossed  
"To I swear I say"  
"To I swear I say"  
Looking down to the audience I could see Tyler and Josh cheering and singing, right at the back was a tall hooded figure whose piercing blue eyes seemed fixated on me. Patrick started singing with me and I harmonised with him which he seemed shocked about when the song finished the crowd cheered and applauded it was amazing. "Wow Dylan I wasnt expecting that" Pete said giggling into the microphone "yeah you were amazing who would have thought our biggest fan would be so good" Patrick added smiling at me "well Dylan would you like to spend the rest of the show singing with us or watching us?" Pete asked handing me a set list. Looking down I read the songs smiling the next song was dark alley then 7 minutes then sugar it was perfect "I'd like to keep singing" I say into the microphone "that's what I hoped you'd say" Patrick says. They play dark alley and 7 minutes and I sing them perfectly thanks to my carefully memorised notes. It was time for sugar the whole crowd was chanting for it all the men at the bars had put their drinks down and stepped into the crowd and when I started singing it was amazing my vocals started to over take Patrick's so he harmonised with me almost automatically. Finishing the song they started walking off so I went to climb down into the crowd but Joe grabbed my hand and pulled me back up "don't you want to come back and chill with us?" He whispers into my ear turning round and turning scarlet I nod "I have two friends in the crowd though" I say back to him "oh we know they're already coming around".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


	5. Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna do these anymore I'm just gonna post the entire story

Smiling back at him I nod as I do he intertwines his fingers with mine and leads me backstage where Tyler and Josh are waiting. Joe releases my hand as Josh and Tyler embrace me telling me how brilliant I was. "Thanks guys" I mumble still bright red "yeah you really were, sorry to push that onto you but Andy had assured me you'd be awesome and he didn't let me down" Patrick says walking into the room. "You have no idea how much that means to me" I reply stumbling over my words causing my cheeks to remain red. "I even did the Patrick singy thing" he says chuckling slightly while the others look confused "Andy wasn't meant to tell anyone about that especially you guys" mental note to hit Andy next time I see him. "Yeah Andy's a big mouth" Joe says slumping down on the sofa smiling at me "yeah he really is" I say smiling back at him.

Pete walks in with two others guys holding beers "who's ready for an after party" he says laughing and putting the beers down on the table. I haven't been drunk in a while I've missed it "Dylan,Tyler, Josh this is Brendon and Ryan they're in a really shitty band" Pete says laughing loudly, "fuck you Wentz" Brendon replies grabbing a beer and handing us all one. Tyler sips his slowly and so does Josh since one of them will have to drive I basically down mine and grab another "ah hah I knew you'd be a drinker" Pete says laughing "Hurley owes me 20 bucks he said you'd be straight edge" grabbing another beer himself he sits on the floor and Patrick sits beside him. The only free spot is next to Joe so I walk over and sink into the sofa and feel a bolt of electricity run through me when Joe places his arm around my shoulder. After a few more drinks and a decision to leave Tyler's car parked and get it in the morning everyone is pretty buzzed. "I know lets play truth or dare" Pete announces and everyone agrees I suddenly realise I am the only girl in this room I'm pretty sure Ryan is gay and Tyler and Josh wouldn't ever try and get with me like that The rest of them though I'm not sure.But they're all pretty hot though right? and it's just a game. "I'll start, Brendon truth or dare" Pete says staring at him mischievously "dare I'm not a wimp" Brendon says staring him down "I dare you to play the whole of the game in your underwear" Pete says to him smiling wickedly nodding Brendon takes his shirt and jeans off and places them behind himself. "ok Wentz truth or dare" Brendon says this time he's the one grinning "dare" Pete replies "I dare you to chug 3 bottles of beer" Brendon says "easy" Pete replies grabbing three bottles and chugging them without spilling a drop. "Joe dare or dare" Brendon says smirking "so that's the game now?" Joe replies instantly "for you it is" Brendon says winking at him and taking a long drink of his beer. "Fuck it I would have said dare anyway" he says putting his beer down "I dare you to take someone from your left or your right and go into that Tiny room and you're not allowed out until we let you" Brendon says smiling proudly at his dare while Ryan and Pete giggle. 

To Joes right is a blushing Patrick who is desperately staring at Pete who laughs even more and to Joes left is me. Cheeks burning I turn to see Tyler and Josh whispering and giggling they're so cute and completely oblivious to my cry for help. "Pfft fine" Joe says standing up and putting his hand out to me smiling gently. Looking up at his hand I cautiously place my hand in his, as I stand my legs feel slightly wobbly I can't tell if it's nerves, the drink or a combination of both but it means I have to lean on Joe more than I had intended. Once we get to the door Joe opens it pulling me in behind him ,one of the group whistles as I hear the door behind me close and the lock turn. Fuck now what? "Sorry about them" Joe says laughing quietly "it's fine I've had worse this is pretty tame compared to my friends at home" I reply with more confidence than I had intended. My eyes hadn't adjusted so I stay still in case I touch Joe. "Oh really" he whispers with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Yeah I've never been that good at making friends with girls they never seem to like me but I always find one or two boys who I can get on with. My friends at home were all guys but I fell out with them before I left so life was pretty lonely before Andy, Josh and Tyler started talking to me." I mumble not realising how close I was to Jo. I feel his large arms engulf me in a hug "hopefully I can be added to that list " he says into my hair and I relax into his embrace. 

"Look we don't have to do anything we could just talk until they let us out" he says releasing me and lightly moving a piece of hair from covering my eyes. Looking up at him I place my hand on the side of his face smiling, he slowly leans down and places a gentle kiss on my lips and a bolt of excitement shoots through me. Leaning back he looks at me smiling "you're really beautiful Dylan" he says softly placing his hand on the side of my face and smiling at me. I look up at him and this time I kiss him this time more passionately a kiss full of love and desire for not only Joe but everything Joe makes me feel about myself. Joe matches my passion almost instantly the gentle touch from before is gone his kiss is rough yet loving, his hands remain on my lower back pulling me towards him. We were both so consumed by each other we failed to hear the door being unlocked and we were met by a wolf whistle and Patrick handing Pete 10 bucks. Joe broke our kiss looking towards his friends blushing slightly and placing his hand in mine. I felt my cheeks begin to burn as I turned to see Tyler and Josh staring at me jaws on the floor in shock looking around the room the hooded figure from before stands in the door way of the room blue eyes shining. The hooded figure storms off I look up at Joe who releases my hand kissing me on the forehead and I run after the hooded figure catching him on the stair case. "Andy" I say pulling down his hood "leave me alone Dylan" he replies coldly "do you want to explain what's going on right now yesterday you cancel on me telling me your not leaving the house then I'm brought onstage by my favourite band to sing and now you're here" I say holding onto his arm. "And the thanks I get is you kissing Joe" he says turning round and looking me in the eyes "the thanks you get? I never asked you to do anything for me Andy and why shouldn't I kiss Joe he makes me feel good about myself" I yell back at him shaking with rage. "And I don't Jesus dyl I got you tickets to your favourite band and convinced them to let you sing and I don't make you feel good about yourself" he yells back. "Don't try and fucking guilt trip me I've wanted you here with me all day I hated the fact you weren't here but you ditched me Andy because you were too scared to come and sing with me you made me feel worthless" I scream back at him tears filling my eyes "feel worthless? dyl I'm completely in love with you" he screams at me holding my shoulders. "But obviously you don't feel the same about me, you were all over Joe" he continues voice quieter. I stare at him in a daze "in love with me? Why didn't you say anything" I say holding his stare "because I knew you didn't feel the same" he says "so you ditch me then insult me for kissing a guy" I counter. "A guy you'd just met" he says harshly "fuck you Andy I can do what I want. you know what I use to really like you I hoped that you liked me the way you say you do but now I've realised who you really are and I'm glad" I say my shouting again. "Oh fucking really" he says grabbing my arm viciously and pushing me against the wall his face barely inches from mine I freeze "now what are you going to do Dyl? Scream I dare you" he says maliciously. I stare up at him seeing the crazed look in his eyes I'm completely paralysed "get the fuck off her" I hear coming from beside me "fuck off Tyler" Andy snarls. what is Tyler doing he's not strong enough "Andy I said GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER" Tyler yells stepping forward. Andy looks over at him and punches him in the eye causing him to fall back before I can even breathe Andy's attention is back on me "you're already half dressed you made this easy for me dyl" he says leaning closer to me ripping my shirt . Out of nowhere two hands land on Andy throwing him off of me its Joe, Brendon and Pete who start to push him out of the building punch him while they do it Josh and Ryan are sitting with Tyler. Patrick runs over to me "holy shit Dylan are you alright" the older boy says looking at me.


	6. Aftermath

"Patrick?" I say as tears start streaming from my eyes. "Shit Dylan it's okay" he says very gently touching my arm where Andy had left deep red marks that were already starting to bruise "it's cold out here lets go back inside" he says gently. "I don't think I can" I say still sobbing "right stay there I'll be two seconds" he says running off in the direction the others had gone in. Still frozen I stood there watching Josh and Ryan attempting to console Tyler and getting him to go inside. Patrick is back already and the others follow him, Joe walks straight over to me and hugs me, gently he lifts me up and carries me back into the room and sits me on the couch. " when we went outside I went over to the hotel and grabbed you these" he says handing me a t-shirt and a large red shirt that smelt of him. The others went out to Tyler while Joe helped me dress then places gentle kisses on the now purple bruises Andy had left. I cuddled into him and slowly started to drift off to sleep I was woken by Josh asking " Dyl what are we gonna go none of us can drive and its really late?" I stared at him shit I forgot "stay at the hotel we have a spare double that Tyler and Josh can share and Dylan can sleep in my room if she wants" Joe says gently. I look over to the others who nod "fine just let me call my mum" I say grabbing my phone from my bag "hey mum the concerts over we're gonna stay over at a hotel near by we had a few beers" I say into the phone "oh alright do you have enough money" she says with a husky voice I must have woken her "yeah it's fine I'll be back tomorrow evening probably" I say giving Tyler and Josh the thumbs up. "Alright Dyls have fun and be safe love you" she whispers into the phone "love you bye" I say hanging up. "Do we have to go now though?" Pete says looking at Patrick "well you guys can go out or something I'm going to bring Tyler and Dylan back over to the hotel" Joe says standing up and helping me up with him. "I think I'll come with you" Josh says helping up Tyler "so will I" Patrick says standing up and giving Pete an apologetic look. "Thats fine I'll hit the clubs with Brendon and Ryan" Pete says downing the rest of his beer and jumping to his feet. "Can you walk?" Joe whispers into my ear I nod as he places his hand in mine, grabbing my bag I follow Joe down the stairs and across the road to their hotel. Once we had reached the entrance my legs started to get weak again so I had to lean on Joe a lot more walking through the lobby. Once we reached the staircase because there was no way I was getting in the death trap the hotel called a lift Joe lifted me up again and I snuggled into him earning a slight giggle. Once we get to the room he set me on the sofa "so how are we gonna do this?" Patrick says looking at the giant room we were in. There were 2 double beds and a sofa bed in this room and the guys also had the room next door. "Since we're up here Dylan and I can share that one" Joe says pointing at the double bed by the bathroom. "Patrick can take the other one Tyler and I will take the sofa bed" Josh says sitting Tyler down beside me and going to the mini fridge to get Tyler some more ice for his poor eye. "Are you sure Josh I don't care taking the sofa" Patrick says looking over at Josh and then Tyler. "It's fine you're already giving us a place to stay and put on an awesome show" Josh replies while Tyler nods smiling up at him. "Tyler's a really good singer and song writer" I say looking over at Patrick and Joe "and Josh is wicked on the drums" I continue looking over at Josh who's gone slightly red "Josh is brilliant I'm not very good" Tyler butts in staring at me "well how about we have a mini jamming session tomorrow" Joe says slumping down on our bed smiling at me, "yeah that sounds amazing" I reply while Josh and Tyler nod enthusiastically. After about half an hour of talking we made a group decision to sleep. Taking off the shirt Joe had given me I untuck the t-shirt that falls to just above my knees. Because the t-shirt is so long and i wear boxers I decide to just sleep in joes t-shirt. I was the last to come out of the bathroom to an already sleeping Tyler and Josh who were undoubtably snuggling (mental note to tell them that in the morning). Patrick and Joe were talking but went silent when I walked back in. "wow you look awesome in that" Joe whispers as I walk over to the empty side of the bed. Patrick stares at me turning red as I sit down causing me to giggle slightly. "Er I'm going to call Pete and tell him to come and get the key to their room" Patrick says almost jumping out of the bed and running to the door causing Joe and I to laugh a little as he stumbled out of the room "I think trick has a crush on you" Joe says giggling . "I can't actually believe this is happening" I say looking at Joe smiling "what?" Joe says smiling and pulling me closer. "Well if this time last week you told me I would have seen my favourite band in the world live, sang in front of a crowd with my favourite band, made two awesome friends who love me for me and that id be sleeping in the same room as Joe trohman and Patrick stump I wouldn't have believed you" I say to him smiling wide "Dylan you forget about making the totally cool guitar player of your favourite band fall completely for you" he says gently tilting my head towards his and kissing me on the cheek. "Joseph Trohman I've had a stupid crush on you from the first picture i saw of fall out boy" I say blushing slightly. "That can't be true everyone either loves Pete or Patrick people don't even see me up there" he says with a slight sadness in his voice. "Well I'm not everyone" I say leaning up and kissing him like I had before with love and passion he melts into my kiss but is still gentle it's like he's afraid he's going to break me. I kiss him harder running my hand through his hair with that he starts to kiss me like he had before rough and full of passion. 

Our moment of love is broken by a very loud presumably drunk Pete Wentz and Brendon who enter our room. "Ew god guys get off each other" Brendon says laughing loudly, "What the fuck" I hear Josh say staring at Pete and Brendon in a daze. "Shut the fuck up you two you've come in and woke up everyone" Joe says with a hint of annoyance and dominance  in his voice that sends a bolt of electricity down my spine. "Oh I'm very sorry" Pete says sarcastically "but trick said I have to sleep in Brendon and Ryan's room and I told him that we only have one room" Pete says laughing and sitting on Patrick's empty bed. "What about Andy's room" Joe asks Pete "as if he'd let us in" Pete says laughing "Patrick and Ryan are at reception trying to get a room but it didn't sound like it was going well" Brendon says sitting on the other side of Patrick's bed and kicking his shoes off. "Guess a few of you will be sleeping on the floor" Joe says staring at Brendon and Pete. "There's no rooms not one" Patrick says storming into the room with a very tried looking Ryan trailing behind him, "now what?" Pete says loudly. Everyone is silent looking around "well they are king sized beds" Tyler says breaking the silence "so what" Brendon replies looking over at the small boy who's eye was a mixture of blues and purples thanks to Andy's fist. "So why don't we do three in each bed" I say smiling at Tyler. "Sounds like a good idea I say Ryan Pete and Brendon can have that one" Joe says pointing at the bed by the window that Brendon and Pete are already sitting on. "Ah there's an issue with that" Pete says chuckling to himself "what?" I say looking over at him. "Not sure if you can handle sharing a bed with me Wentz" Brendon says laughing loudly. "No I just don't think Patrick will be able to get into a bed that has a hot chick in it" Pete says causing Brendon and Ryan to giggle and Patrick to go bright red. I swing my legs out of the bed and walk over to Patrick feeling the eyes of the room on me. "Patrick can we talk in the hall?" I say walking towards the door and opening it. I feel him walking behind me and he closes the door behind us. "Sorry I just know what it's like to blush and thought I'd ask you out here" I say smiling at him. "Ask me what" he says as the red from his face fades "if you'd like I'll share the sofa bed with Tyler and Josh we would have done that if we were at mine anyway" I say smiling at him."Oh no don't be silly I just didn't think a pretty girl would want to be close to someone like me" he says looking down "Patrick if you had a conversation with my mum or Tyler and Josh they will tell you that you're my hero, a guy I've looked up to for ages I would be honoured to be that close to you, you're such a beautiful and talented man"


	7. Room 45

"Are you sure" Patrick says looking at me "positive" I say smiling at him "it's like three in the morning can we go to sleep now?" I say looking at him rubbing my eyes. He nods and I open the door to a room full of silent staring American guys. "What is there something on my face?" I say laughing "look I don't know how it works in London but when someone asks someone to talk to them they are normally telling them off" Ryan mumbles looking at Patrick with concern "she did not tell me off" Patrick says embarrassed. "I just sorted the sleeping arrangements" I say climbing back into the bed next to Joe who had moved up. "Can we sleep now?" Josh says looking at me desperately "yep just let the idiots get into bed" Joe says staring at Brendon, Ryan and Pete. "OK Brendon's in the middle Pete on the edge nearest Patrick and Ryan near the window" I say looking at them now the tiredness had started to kick in and they simply nodded and went to their suit cases grabbed pyjamas and one by one went into the bathroom and got changed. Once they were all in bed I looked over at Patrick who was still standing in the door way and motion for him to come over he slowly walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. "She doesn't bite trick" Pete whispers causing me to giggle and Patrick sits back. joes arms snake around me almost creating a barrier between Patrick and I which caused me to giggle slightly. Once Patrick was completely in the bed I rolled over to Joe and kissed him on the cheek then snuggled into him and fell asleep. 

5:30am   
"Dylan are you awake" I hear coming from the bed beside me "no" I mumble to whoever is talking "I can't sleep" the voice whispers."so that means Im not allowed to?" I ask turning towards the voice careful not to wake Patrick. I see Pete sitting up looking towards me "I can't sleep" he says again with a hint of sadness and desperation in his voice. "Do you want to talk?" I asking sitting up slightly "at home my friend max suffered from insomnia so when he stayed over we smoked and listened to fall out boy and just talked, I know you won't want to listen to your own band be we could just talk" I say looking over at him. "That's sounds good actually" he says "do you think we'll wake the others?" I ask "no they're all really heavy sleepers" Pete replies. "So you really use to listen to fall out boy to sleep?" He asked looking over at me "yeah I still do I mean I lost all of my friends before I moved over here so fall out boy has been my only and truest friend for a long time" I say smiling. Pete swings his legs out of bed and sits for a moment "I've always wanted to meet someone who really appreciated my music" he says looking at me smiling softly. "I've always wanted to meet the people that helped save my life" I mumble looking down. "Wanna go for a walk?" He asks standing up I look over at the clock 5:55 "meh I can handle just 3 hours sleep as long as we get coffee" I say standing "grab a pair of Joes jeans they'll only be slightly big" he says pointing at the suit case I grab a pair of joes jeans and pull them on while Pete goes to the bathroom. I pull off the tshirt that Joe let me sleep in and start folding it "oh shit sorry" Pete whispers walking out of the bathroom and instantly looking down "don't worry about it" I say laughing as I grab the red shirt Joe gave me. "Here" he whispers handing me a thick black cardigan which I can only assume is Patrick's. I grab the room key, my wallet and cigarettes and then we head out of the room closing the door behind us. "There's this cool all night coffee shop just down the road from here" Pete says as we reach the bottom of the staircase. "Awesome I need a strong one" I say lighting a cigarette "so Mr Wentz what would you like to talk about? I say making him chuckle "you're the first person to ask me if I want to talk about stuff" he says the sadness from before had returned. "Well I guess you've helped me so much if I can help you I want to" I say taking a long inhale as we start to approach the coffee shop. I stub it out on the top of the bin then put the bud in the bin Pete opens the door and holds it open for me as I enter I'm met by the welcoming smell of coffee and the warmth of the shop. I walk towards a booth near the back while Pete goes to the front and orders the coffee. Pete comes back and hands me the biggest mug of coffee I've ever seen "woah that's huge thanks" I say smiling at him "well I thought we'd be talking for a while" he replies smiling softly "well why don't I start" I say taking a sip of the coffee. "My dad died when I was 5 I hated primary school because I was bullied I moved to high school and my mum had this awesome boyfriend who turned out to be a abusive monster" I say as a lump starts to form in my throat "so you came here for a new start" he asks gently "yeah basically so when Andy grabbed me like that it brought back all of those memories" I say as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Hey Dylan it's alright" he says leaning forward and placing his hand on my arm "stick with us kid and we'll never let that happen again" he says smiling. "Stick with you?" I ask taking another big sip of my coffee "you've got a real talent and you're technically allowed to leave school you could come on the road with us" he says smiling wide "you think I'm good enough?" I say blushing "anyone who can out sing Patrick stump is more than good they're extraordinary you Tyler and Josh could open for us" he says the sadness from his voice had been replaced with excitement. "Are you serious?" I ask in shock "yeah it's brilliant we need an opening act we can trust and get along with and I think Joe and Patrick would 100% for it" he says giggling slightly at the last part. Blushing I smile like an idiot "and it would mean you could talk to me when you can't sleep because I don't really sleep for that long anyway" I say smiling softly and earning a smile in return.


	8. Choices

Pete and I sit talking about music and life. We lose track of time I didn't realise it was morning until I saw Joe,Patrick,Tyler and Josh pile into the the coffee shop "told you they'd be here" Patrick says pointing over to our table. "How long have you guys been here?" Josh asks when they get to us "I don't know what's the time?" Pete asks moving over to let the guys fit  around the table. "It's half ten" Tyler says looking at his watch "about four and a half hours then" I say smiling at them "wow well I'm gonna get coffees does everyone want one?" Joe asks standing up again, everyone nods as he goes to the counter I follow him "hey" I say poking his side. "Oh hi dyl" he says smiling at me "sorry I disappeared last night but I don't really sleep a lot and Pete wanted to go for a walk" I explain as joe orders everyone's coffees. "Oh it's fine you don't have to explain Josh said he heard you guys leaving" he says with a slight hint of sadness in his voice "I mean Petes an awesome guy I just think you could do better" Joe says turning to walk back to the booth as the waitress makes our drinks. "Hey, you've got it all wrong the only person I'm interested in is you I really do have trouble sleeping and I've looked up to you guys for ages and I want to get to know you all." I say grabbing his arm and looking up at him "so you don't want to date wentz?" He asks the sadness in his voice replaced with hope "no I have no intention of dating Pete the only person I want to be with is you" I say looking up at him "are you serious?" He asks softly "deadly" I say as we reach the booth and sit round the table. "Sorry about taking your cardigan Patrick" I say breaking the silence "oh it's fine I have 5 of them keep it" he says smiling at me. The coffee arrives and everyone goes silent enjoying them. "Hurley said he's gonna come round about 11" Pete says breaking the silence "I should wait until he gets here but I've had an idea for who can open for us on tour" Pete says smiling widely "oh really who?" Patrick asks putting his coffee down "yeah I was thinking Dylan, Tyler and Josh could open for us" Pete says catching my eye and smiling "what?" Tyler and Josh say in unison staring at Pete in confusion "well we already know Dylan's an awesome singer she told me Josh is wicked on the drums and she said Tyler writes awesome poetry, can sing and play piano." "Would you be allowed?" Joe asks looking at me as if the others didn't exist "yeah my mum only put me in school because I couldn't find a job" I say smiling wide "I think I could convince my folks" Josh says with excitement "if Josh is allowed I will be" Tyler says making all of us giggle. "Well we do have room on our bus but what would you guys sing?" Patrick asks looking at the three of us "well although I cover your songs we all listen to the same bands we could cover their stuff" I reply to Patrick "and we could turn my poems into songs" Tyler added blushing slightly. "Well tour starts in a week that means a week to convince parents, get your act together and pack" Pete says smiling at the three of us. "Now we just need to convince Hurley but that should be easy" Joe says as Andy walks in smiling "hey guys" he says looking over at his friends "oh you were the girl that sang with us last night" he says taking a seat next to Patrick on the edge of the booth "yeah this is Dylan and her friends Tyler and Josh we want them to open for us on tour" Pete says looking at Andy who smiles "cool well you were awesome last night and as long as Joe agrees then so do I" Andy says smiling at his bestfriend "oh Joe is 100% for it" Pete says chuckling "right Joe" pete says nudging him slightly causing Joe to go slightly red. "Shit what have I missed?" Andy asks looking round at the others while they laugh and I turn Scarlett. "Ohh so you two are a thing?" He asks smiling wide and staring at Joe "yeah" I say looking over at Joe who smiles at me softly and to the corner of my eye I see Patrick's face drop slightly. "I know we were meant to jam today but I think I'm going to go home and try and convince my mum to let me do this" I say looking at the guys "give me your phone" Pete says I hand it to him and he puts all 4 of the guys numbers in my phone then hands it back to me. "How are you getting home dyl?" Josh asks "I'll drive you" Joe replies before I have time to think. "Awesome, Patrick you're sure I can keep this?" I ask before standing up he nods so I stand up and Joe follows me then places his hand in mine. "Do you think your mum would let you come and stay with me before tour there's space for you and the guys to practice and it would mean I wouldn't have to be away from you" Joe says when we reach the car. "I don't see why not" I say placing a kiss on his cheek then climbing in his car.   
After 20 minutes of driving we reach the the house, mums car is in the drive way so it means I can get this over and done with. "want me to come in with you?" Joe asks Squeezing my hand "of course I do" I say squeezing his hand back and climbing out of the car. I unlock the door and Joe giggles at my batman keyring "Dylan is that you" I hear mum shout from the living room "yeah mum I'm home, there's someone I want you to meet" I shout back smiling at Joe. We walk in to the living room to find mum watching some soap opera "Oh my goodness Dylan isn't that that guitar player from fall out boy the one you're always going on about" she says loudly staring at Joe. "Yeah mum this is joe he's my er" I reply "boyfriend I'm her boyfriend" Joe butts in smiling at me "nice to meet you" mum says smiling up at him. "Mum I need to talk to you about something please let me explain first then I'll let you talk ok?" I say smiling and sitting down beside her and motioning for Joe to sit with me. "Alright Dyls fire away" mum replies muting the tv "well yesterday I sang with fall out boy during the show and afterwards I hung out with them and Tyler,Josh and they've asked me to be the opening act on their tour" I say slowly while she takes it all in "Dylan that's incredible I knew you had a good voice" she says smiling at me "the tour starts next Monday around the states" I say "Monday? Oh well I'm sure that we'll be able to pack your stuff up I'll contact the school since legally I can take you out" she says still smiling "will she be getting paid?" She asks Joe "yeah not a lot but enough to get food and look after herself but I'll make sure to look after her" Joe says smiling gently "I'm going to be spending a lot of time at joes rehearsing this week" I add but mum simply nods then kisses me on the cheek "I'm going to go contact the school" she says and walks out of the room. "Well that went awesome" Joe says and I nod smiling back at him. "Let's go up to my room" I say standing up and taking his hand."remember fall out boy is my favourite band before you judge my wardrobe and the posters on my wall" I say blushing slightly "hey I think it's cute" Joe says chuckling. We get to my door I push it in and am met with the mess of the night before we had ran out and not cleaned up. "Well I guess I should start practicing" I say kicking my boots off "do you have any guitars?" Joe asks sitting on my bed. "Yeah over there" I say pointing to the corner of the room as I clean up the mess id made. I go into the bathroom and remove last nights makeup and redo it just a lot lighter. When I come out of the bathroom I am greeted by a focused Joe tuning my old acoustic and God did he look hot. "Ah now it's perfect" Joe says smiling proudly at me I sit beside him "I'll play you sing" he says sitting back "what should I sing?" I say as a bolt of nervous energy shoots through me. "American idiot by green day" Joe says playing the intro without giving me time to decide. Without thinking I start to sing   
Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.  
I sing trying hard to remember all the words. Joe stops playing after the first verse "let's try something you'll 100% know" he says smiling at me. "Do you know Helena by my Chem?" I ask smiling. "Yep" he says smiling back "let's start from the first chorus" he says putting me on the spot I nod and then start 

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
From every heart you break  
And like the blade you stain   
Well, I've been holding on tonight  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

When I finish he looks at me smiling wide "if you sing like that on tour you'll be stealing all of our fans" he says giggling "that was my evil plan all along" I reply poking him.


	9. The Night Before

The week flew past mum had several meetings with Josh and Tyler's parents as well as with the school. Tyler and Josh were at Joes with me everyday and we pretty much nailed our mini set list. Everyone was staying at Patrick's the night before the tour because that's where the tour bus was picking us up from. when Joe and I got there the drive way was almost full Josh and Tyler had got there earlier to help Patrick set up so me and Joe were going to be the last ones. "Oh by the way because there was an extra bunk Patrick's brother is coming on tour with us he's your age I think" Joe said as we walked towards the house. "Oh cool does he play anything?" I ask as we reach the door "yeah he plays the guitar and I said I'd teach him some more on the road he's a really cool kid" Joe says knocking on the door "don't call him a kid hes my age" I say poking him as an excited Pete opens the door. "You're finally here I'm so exited tours tomorrow" he says as we walk in. I follow Joe to the living room where the whole gang is sitting talking. A younger looking boy sits in the corner of the room, who I can only assume is Patrick's brother his hair falls neatly over one of his eyes, he's wearing a slipknot shirt and black jeans. When we walk in he looks up and I know that it's definitely Patrick's brother he looks like a young version of Patrick with awesome blue eyes. "Dylan this is Adam" Patrick says introducing me to the younger boy. "Hi" I say smiling at the boy who simply looks up at me and smiles. "That's more than i normally get" Joe says poking me in the side then sitting down next to Andy. "Guys I think it's time to tell Dylan about the surprise" Tyler says smiling widely with excitement "what surprise?" I say looking around the room full of smiling faces. "Well we are kind of having a get together tonight" Pete says smiling "and?" I reply staring back at him willing him to just tell me what's going on "well Brendon and Ryan are coming around" Patrick adds "we're actually gonna have like an open mic night" Joe says laughing slightly. "Oh cool" I reply still confused "well we also invited some other friends" Pete says smiling wide "awesome" I say as nerves start building in my stomach at the thought of singing in front of everyone. "I think you might know them" Josh says nudging me "know them?" I reply "yeah their names are frank and Gerard" Pete says and everyone starts to laugh apart from Adam who simply looks up at me as if to say sorry. "Wait frank and Gerard as in the members of my chem?" I ask the excitement very obvious in my voice "oh so you have heard of them?" Pete says pointing at my mcr shirt "shit, Joe why didn't you tell me now I look like an idiot" I say glaring at him "because this is funnier" he says laughing "it's fine I have a t-shirt you can borrow" Patrick says standing up "you're a life saver" I say getting up and following him. Patrick's room is fairly neat, the walls are white with his bed by the wall next to a guitar rack, the corner of the room is the best there is a record player with loads of vinyl neatly lined up. "Wow your room is amazing" I say standing in the door way "thanks, you looked really nice the other day in joes shirt and I actually have a green one that's very similar you can wear that if you'd like" Patrick says pulling out the shirt from his wardrobe "wow thanks" I say taking the shirt from him "you can get changed in here" he says smiling at me then walking out of the room. I shrug off the leather jacket I borrowed from Josh and place it on Patrick's bed I pull off my self made my chem crop top and put on Patrick's shirt there's no mirror in his room so I won't be able to see what I look like great. I fold the top up and leave it on Patrick's bed and pick up Josh's jacket before heading out of Patrick's room. When I get to the living room I'm met a room of laughter and drinking. "Hi Dylan" Brendon says practically jumping on me causing me to giggle "hi Brendon" I say "i like your shirt looks comfy" he says smiling at me "it is" I say looking over at Patrick who was blushing slightly. the door bell rings and everyone goes quiet and looks at me causing me to go red. "Dylan you get it" Pete says giggling "do I have to" I say looking around the room of smiling boys "go on dyl" Josh says smiling softly. "You look super hot Dylan you should totally do it" Brendon says pushing me towards the door. Without saying anything I head towards the front door calm my breathing and open it. I'm greeted Gerard and Frank having a poke war "hi I'm Dylan" I say smiling at them, they look up at me and instantly stop their game "hey" frank says smiling at me "oh you're the girl opening for the guys they said you've got one of the best voices they've heard" Gerard says smiling at me and causing me to go bright red I moved out of the way and let them go on in front of me. Once I had returned to the the living room the only person still laughing at me was Pete while the others were changing Patrick's living room into a stage. I walked over and sat beside Adam who was staring at his elder brother. "I can't believe they made me do that" I say still Scarlett "that's nothing when I saw Slipknot Patrick came with me and people started recognising Patrick and we were escorted backstage where Corey just stared at Patrick while he pushed me to talk to him it was awful" the quiet boy replies shaking his head slightly at the memory."you must get that a lot" I say as my cheeks begin to return to normal colour "yeah there's always someone" he replies with a hint of sadness in his voice. I have no clue what to say so I smile and him which seems to be enough. "Alright guys how are we doing this?" Gerard announces "everyone should team up" Pete says "and I get to choose the teams" he adds before anyone can argue. "Joe and Andy, Josh and Tyler, Adam and frank, Gerard, Dylan and trick I'll be the Judge" he says slumping down on an armchair everyone nods and goes to their teams. So I'm singing with two of my heroes shit how am I ever going to do this. "so what should we sing?" Patrick asks looking at Gerard and I "well since you two are singers for awesome bands I'll let you pick" I say smiling at the both of them. "How about a mash up?" Gerard says "that sounds awesome but what songs?" Patrick replies they start having a deep conversation about possible songs "ok so Dylan name one of our songs?" Patrick asks "dance, dance?" I reply almost instantly which gains a giggle from Gerard "and now name one of ours" Gerard asks still laughing slightly "I'm not ok" I say automatically which causes my cheeks to flush "dance ok" Patrick says giggling "perfect" Gerard replies. Patrick and Gerard start to discuss structure as I listen taking mental notes they decide to start with dance, dance sung by Gerard then Patrick comes in dramatically with I'm not ok and then the chorus is down to me I have to sing dance dance with Gerard as my back up vocals and Patrick sings the chorus to I'm not ok. 

"Ok teams it's time" Pete announces "Dylan's team can go first" he says winking at me and I stick my tongue out at him. Josh and Tyler look up at me excitedly as they are the only ones that know what this means to me. "So what are you singing?" Pete asks in his best host voice "it's a surprise I say "oh and it's A Capella" Gerard adds smiling at me. Gerard starts and everyone looks pretty shocked and they get even more shocked when Patrick starts singing I'm not ok he's getting to the end of his verse I fix my hair count for 4 in my head then start to sing   
Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me  
My voice is more powerful than I intended but the guys don't seem to care as they step up their vocals and we storm threw the end of the song. we finish the song by the three of us singing   
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
With all the power we have. When we finish everyone sits in silence taking in our performance then they all clap like crazy causing Patrick and I to go bright red and Gerard to bow then walk over to frank who was whistling and sat at the back. Patrick and I go and sit down beside Joe while Josh and Tyler set up. "Erm this is a poem I wrote and made into a song" Tyler says locking eyes with me I could tell he was nervous but he was going to be awesome I know it.   
Here I come, come to you in the very clothes  
That I killed, killed you in and now I know I'm alone  
I walk to you, rain falls from you  
Can you wash me, can you drown me   
Tyler's voice sends shivers down my spine as a tear falls from my cheek as it does Tyler becomes more passionate and so does Josh. "Want to get some air?" Joe asks I nod and stand up and walk out the back door "I think you and Patrick should sing a duet on tour" Joe says sitting down on the step and I follow him. "That'd be super cool but I can't ask for anymore from you guys" i reply laying my head on his shoulder. "I mean you have given me your love, you've let me go on tour with you, you've given me friendship and support, how could I ask for anymore" I say looking up at him. He smiles back at me and leans and kisses me softly on my lips then stands up "I need to go preform with Andy" he says softly "it's fine I'm going to stay out here" I say looking up at the sky. Joe doesnt reply he just walks into the house and I hear the door close silently behind me. This is the first time I've been alone since I got here and all of the sudden everything's starts to rush threw my head what andy did, meeting fob, dads anniversary, what the guys at home said before I left. Tears start streaming down my face and I'm so consumed by thought I don't even hear the door open behind me. "Dyl I mean Dylan are you alright" the person behind me asks softly. I wipe my eyes "yeah I'm fine" I stutter out I turn around to see Patrick standing above me "sit down and you can call me dyl if you want" I say as he sits beside me "well I didn't know if we were friends not that I don't want to be friends because I do I just didn't know so I didn't want to call you it" Patrick stutters out causing me to smile "well I hope we're friends I'd call you pat but I know you don't like it" I say looking at him "you can call me trick if you like" he mumbles. "Can I really?" I ask "yeah I'd like you to" he says smiling back at me.


	10. Tour

Patrick and I spoke for most of the evening whilst sitting outside. "I think we should go in" I say smiling at him "yeah they'll think we ran away" he says making me giggle. We stand and I go back inside everyone is talking and laughing I go and sit beside Joe. It's nearly 12 and I start to yawn "should we find a bed for you" Joe says smiling at me I nod and stand up. "Patrick where are we staying?" Joe asks as I cuddle into him "you can have the double guest room" he says standing up "aren't we saving that for Brendon and Ryan" Pete says laughing loudly and causing Brendon to throw a shoe at him. "No because the guest room is where I'm staying on the single bed because you want my bed" Patrick says with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Oh come on trick you know you could always share a bed with me" Pete says winking at Patrick causing him to blush and walk away. Joe and I follow him upstairs to the guest room that has a massive double bed in it and a single bed in the corner. "Sorry I'm intruding but it's me or Pete in here" Patrick says looking at the ground "it's fine trick I mean you're giving us somewhere to stay" I say poking his arm "dyl you can't call him trick" Joe says looking at me like an embarrassed parent "it's fine Joe I said she could" Patrick says as I stick my tongue out at Joe. "I'm gonna go to sleep" I say walking into the bathroom to take off my make up. When I walk back in Patrick's gone and Joe is sitting in our bed shirtless. "Here you can sleep in this" he says handing me his shirt "thanks Joseph" I say taking the shirt from him and changing into it and tying my hair up into a high pony tail. I climb under the covers and so does Joe "will you sing" I say looking up at him "I don't sing dyl" he says softly "but I can't sleep without listening to fall out boy" I say with more sadness than I had intended. Joe almost leaps from the bed and walks out of the room and returns with Patrick and a acoustic guitar "what the hell?" I ask giggling "well you can't sleep without fall out boy so here's fall out boy" Joe says sitting on Patrick's bed. Patrick starts to sing and my whole body starts to calm and slowly but surely I begin to fall slowly into sleep and Patrick's voice fades.

"Er dyl it's time to get up" I hear coming from Patrick's side of the room. "Where's Joe?" I mumble rolling over "loading the bus" Patrick says in his cute little morning voice "shit I was meant to help" I say almost falling out of bed. Making Patrick laugh I walk straight into the bathroom and jump into the shower and start singing. Once I'm done I start putting my makeup on I was meant to dye my hair again last night but I forgot so I guess I'll have to try and do it on the bus this morning. I finish and walk back into the bedroom in the massive towel "oh shit sorry dyl" Patrick says covering his eyes and going bright red. "It's alright trick I just need to put on my outfit from yesterday" I say picking up the outfit, I had left a fresh pair of underwear in the bathroom but I needed to get Joe and Patrick's shirts and my jeans. I walk back into the bathroom get change then return with my hair still wet "everything's packed when you're ready we can go get on the bus" Patrick says standing up "awr trick you waited for me" I say picking up my leather jacket and linking his arm causing him to chuckle. When we get to the kitchen the smell of coffee makes my mouth water "hey guys want some coffee?" Tyler says pouring himself a mug Patrick and I nod in unison so Tyler pours us both one. "Is everyone loading the van?" I ask sitting on one of stools "yeah they are. Brendon and Ryan have to share a bunk and everyone's making fun of them" Tyler says giggling. "That's hilarious" I say at the mental image of the older boys sharing a bunk, I down the rest of my coffee then jump up "can we get on now" I ask looking at them "alright" Patrick says finishing his drink. Tyler washes them up and we head outside to Brendon pacing up and down while the others are smoking "you alright Beebo" I say walking over to him. "What the hell is Beebo" he replies looking at me confused "it's your new name" I say poking him "I heard about your little problem" I say smirking at him "shut up" he says glaring at me. All of a sudden I'm picked up and twirled around by someone behind which causes me to scream and Brendon to break out in laughter. When I'm finally put down I turn around to see Joe smiling wide and everyone else laughing. "What was that for" I say glaring at him "aren't you excited dyl tour is starting" he replies like an excited child. "Now I just feel nauseous" I say mock punching him in the arm "I'm cold I'm gonna get on the bus I say sticking my tongue out at him. I step onto the bus and it looked awesome so cozy and cool the front was where the living room and kitchen was then there was a door to the back and a door to the toilet."so what do you think" Pete asks appearing out of nowhere "it's awesome" I say looking at the bunks. "I think you and Joe are having a top one they're generally bigger and Patrick and I can't reach. "Patrick is taller than me" I say staring up at the bunk Joe and I will be sharing "we thought Joe could lift you into it" Pete says laughing slightly. "Shut up" I say climbing up to the bunk and nearly slipping causing Pete to run over to me "careful dyl" he says concern very obvious in his voice "got it" I say giggling slightly. When I reached the top I saw that the bed had been made by Joe and the wall was covered in stupid pictures we had taken at rehearsals the one in the middle had been taken by Ryan. It was my favourite one because it had all of us in it and had all of the guys signatures on the back and the date it was perfect. When I climbed back down Pete had disappeared and there was mumbling in the living room when I walked in everyone went silent smiling at me "what guys?" I say looking at them. Joe and Patrick step aside and on the wall behind them is the tour poster it has fall out boy in big letters and below that it says "featuring Dylan, Josh and Tyler" in silver italics. "Well since you don't have a band name we just put that on there" Andy says smiling "that's amazing" I say walking towards it when I reach it a single tear rolls down my face. Joe grabs my hand and pulls me outside of the bus before anyone else realises once we're off the bus he pulls me in for a bear hug that I wish I could remain in. "Please don't cry Dylan" he says releasing me from his embrace "I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because this is the best moment of my life" I say smiling up at him. I knew that no matter what this tour was going to be the start of a new life and I couldn't wait any longer.


	11. Familiar Faces

*6 years later*  
*7:00 AM*

Rolling out of bed I head towards my wardrobe to choose something to wear for work. I decide on my shorts and knee highs so you can see my tattoos on my thighs. I grab my twenty one pilots shirt that I had cut to the dismay of Tyler but Josh doesn't care because I'm promoting the band after all,I throw it on and grab the leather jacket that Josh had let me keep. I walk into the bathroom do my classic makeup look straighten my hair that I had recently cut to a short bob but kept my red streaks. Once I was done I pulled on my combat boots grabbed my bag and keys and head out of the door and make my way towards the coffee shop where I knew my order was already being made I put my headphones in and pressed shuffle as I walked towards the familiar shop. "Dylan" Mario the owner shouted as i entered the shop I waved at him and then sat in my normal booth and pulled out my laptop. Mario walked over placed my black coffee down and two biscuits beside me like he always did "how's my favourite song writer this morning" he says smiling at me "I'm fine trying to finish this one before I go to work" I say opening the MP3 file of the guitar I had recorded last night and pausing it. "I'll leave you to it" he says and walks back behind the counter. I pull out my note book and start writing notes on the new song while listening to my recording, this is the only time I can write the coffee shop is empty and I can focus completely on the music I'm writing I normally spend hours in here since my shift didn't start until a lot later. The bell at the front of the coffee shop rings and I look up to see a small blonde haired man enter the shop we lock eyes and imminently I realise "shit it's Patrick" I say to myself as I flush red, Patrick however keeps his gaze on me and smiles softly. He breaks his gaze and walks over to Mario and orders then walks towards me "Dylan?" He asks gently "hi" I stutter out as the familiar butterflies return. "You can sit down" I say looking up at him and he sits opposite me almost immediately "what are you doing around here?" I ask closing my note book and the lid of my laptop. "Well I'm actually writing at the moment" he says with his familiar smile that warms my insides "solo album?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee "wow you're the first person that didn't ask if it was for fall out boy" he says as Mario walks over placing Patrick's coffee down and winking at me. "How have you been dyl" he asks gently the old nickname cutting through me like knives "erm well I'm still writing I work at a venue down the road" I mumble "how is everyone?" I ask him "they're good Pete actually wanted to try and contact you about working on some stuff, Andy is in a band and Joe is er" he stops and drinks his coffee. "How about we just address it Joe cheated on me your management didn't want to handle the drama and kicked me off the tour and left me with nothing" I say hanging my head willing myself not to cry. "Dylan it wasn't joes fault the girl spiked his drink" Patrick starts "save it trick I saw the messages" I reply instantly regretting calling him by his nickname "sorry" I add. "Don't apologise I told you that you could call me that" he says placing his hand on top of mine and sending a bolt of energy through me. "What are you doing today?" He asks suddenly "well Tyler and Josh are on tour, I'm meant to be working but my boss thinks I should really take a break so just writing probably" I say smiling up at him "how about you come and write with me and we can catch up?" He says after taking another sip of coffee. "On three conditions" I reply smirking at him he nods obviously wanting me to continue. "You and i sing together, you help me with my guitar playing, oh and you tell me where you got this new found confidence from Mr.Stump" I say smiling wide at him "agreed" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I put my laptop and note book back in my bag while Patrick goes over and pays Mario when we get outside the shop I throw my arms around Patrick and at first he seems shocked but he quickly melts into my embrace. "Sorry trick I've just missed you so much" I say as we break our embrace "it's fine dyl as long as you promise to walk with me how we use to" he says chuckling slightly. Almost instantly I link arms with him.

 

*5:30 PM*  
"Wow this is perfect" I say reading over the song Patrick and I had created "yeah it really is" he says smiling at me "but I think we should take a break" he says standing up and walking over to the sofa that was facing the window of his studio as he sat down he motioned for me to follow him and I did and sat beside him. "So are you dating anyone at the moment?" Patrick asks his voice sending shivers down my back "nope,no one would want to come near me anyway" I reply staring at rain hitting the window. "Woah, are you crazy any guy would be lucky if they got to look at you let alone be able to say they're yours" he says in a tone that I can't work out I turn to face him and his eyes burn through me and I feel my cheeks start to burn. "Maybe that's the problem trick no one wants to be mine" I say with more sadness than I had intended "that's not true" Patrick says in the same tone as before. "It's true trick who would want me? I mean look at me I'm a nervous wreck" I say as a tear rolls down my face. He stands up and kneels in front of me and lightly wipes the tear from my face "I do" he says with such intensity that my stomach flips. "What" I manage to stumble out "I want you to be mine dyl you do something to me that I can't describe and now I have you back in my life I never want you to leave" he says closing the gap between us so we were face to face "the question is Dylan do you want to be mine?" He asks as he carefully tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. "I do" I say looking him in the eyes and all of a sudden his lips are on mine and my whole body is on fire he kisses me like it's the only thing that he has in the world. He breaks our kiss and looks me in the eye "are you sure dyl?" He asks gently "I've never been so sure about anything" I say pushing him back and standing up and and walking towards the door. "Where are you going" he says jumping up and grabbing my wrist "to yours" I say leaning in and biting his lip causing him to moan slightly which makes me giggle. "Oh you think teasing me is funny?" he says pulling out his phone. "Yeah Charlie pick me up from the studio I want to go home" Patrick says into the phone while I start to collect up all the sheets of writing we had done. Once I'm done Patrick grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs where a blacked out car is waiting for us "get in" he whispers assertively in my ear I open the door and climb in and Patrick follows closely behind me. We sit the whole journey in silence and as soon as the car stops Patrick practically jumps out and walks towards the Modern looking house I follow him as the car drives off. When I walk in everything is silent closing the door behind me I take off my shoes and place my bag down on the little table he has. I walk into the living room where Patrick suddenly lifts me up and pushes me against the wall."Boo" he says chuckling at me then kissing me passionately and winding his arms around my waist. "I can't believe I ever let Joe touch you" he says leaning back and looking at me "neither can I." He lets me go and we walk over to his beautiful black leather sofa "Dylan did you and Joe ever have sex" Patrick asks rather suddenly. "No actually I'm a virgin" I mumble looking down embarrassed "hey,hey,hey don't be embarrassed no girl would even go near me when I was fat no one but you" he says tilting my head up. "We don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable" he says smiling at me "but I am comfortable" I say placing my hand on his. We stand up and walk towards his bedroom holy shit I can't believe this is happening it has to be some kind of sick dream.


	12. Normality

*10:30 Am*   
Rubbing my eyes I started to slowly wake up and realise where I was. I open my eyes and look up to see Patrick still sleeping soundly looking around his room I realise how beautiful his room is. The things in the older mans room are all either black and white making it look really grown up, he still has his old record player but now he has his records stacked neatly by his book case. The windows are the most beautiful part of tricks room one of his walls is a massive window that he has massive curtains for. The centre of the room is his gigantic bed that we are both sharing I look around and realise he had folded up my clothes and his before we had gone to sleep last night. Waking up next to Patrick was so perfect it felt normal and something I want to do everyday. "Morning beautiful" Patrick says in his morning voice "how long have you been awake" I say sitting up and pulling the covers up with me. "Long enough" he says smiling at me then leaning down and kissing me "trick was this a one night stand?" I ask looking at him "only if you want it to be" he replies smiling "what's my other option" I ask. "That you make me very happy and decide to fall in love with me and stay here forever" he replies keeping his same serious tone. "Then I choose the second option" I answer "if you choose the second one it means you're stuck with me permanently" he replies softly "that's all I've ever wanted" I reply leaning in and kissing him softly. "I actually have to go and do an interview today" he says sitting up beside me "oh" I reply the thought of him leaving sends a wave of sadness over me. "And if you don't mind id quite like if you'd come with me" he says doing his adorable half smile "what would I wear?" I ask with concern in my voice. "I sent Charlie out last night there's a dress hanging up in my closet and a jacket and shoes" he replies getting out of bed in his cute little boxers "oh and there's no heel so you can't pretend to be taller than me" he says and I stick my tongue out at him. "Trick" I yell as he walks into the bathroom "what" he says poking his head out of the door "can you hand me your shirt from last night?" I ask smirking at him he nods and picks it up from the floor and hands it to me. I roll out of Patrick's bed shrug on the shirt over my underwear and walk over to his closet. Hanging up was a black skater dress, a leather jacket that would actually fit and a pair of burgundy doctor martins it was perfect. When I returned Patrick was walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his beautiful ivory skin. "You look really good like that" he says smirking at me and walking towards me "you don't look too bad yourself" I say stepping towards him. As I lean in to kiss him he leans back "now,now Dylan it's time to get ready" he whispers into my ear "tease" I say crossing my arms. I return to his wardrobe and he follows close behind me "there's a bra and underwear over there" he says pointing to a draw "for me?" I say jokingly "yeah Pete said you could borrow them" he says laughing slightly. I get them out and head towards the shower. Knowing Patrick was on the other side of the door I probably had the shortest shower of my life luckily I had saw a hair dryer so I could wash my hair once I was done I use the tooth brush Patrick had left out for me when I was finished I went back into the wardrobe where Patrick was fixing his tie. "It's alright if I dry my hair right" I say startling him slightly "yeah" he answers. I take the dress down and put it on "trick zip me up" I say walking towards him and turning around. He zips up my dress and hands me the jacket "you look amazing dyl" he says staring at me "thanks you have a good taste in clothes" I reply sitting down and pulling on the tights that he had left me then pulling on my doctor martins "I'll pay you back for this stuff" I say once I stand up "ha right" he says kissing me gently. "I need to go warm up will you be alright?" He asks smiling "yeah I'm going to dry my hair and then put my makeup from my bag on" I reply smiling back at him he kisses me on the forehead and walks out. 

*12:30 pm*  
"Dyls lets go" Patrick says returning to the wardrobe where I was dancing around to old songs. "Alright did you get me a bag?" I ask sarcastically he walks away and returns with a small silver clutch on a chain and hands it to me "wow you really thought of everything" I say taking his hand and going back downstairs . I grab my phone, keys and purse put them in the bag and we head outside and the same blacked out car from before is waiting but this time the driver is standing outside the car. "Charlie I'd like you to meet Dylan" Patrick says to the large man "nice to meet you" Charlie replies extending his hand out I shake it and then he opens the door for us both. "Charlie can we go back to the that coffee shop we went to yesterday to get coffee first" Patrick asks as he puts his arm around me. "Sure thing boss" the driver replies as Patrick's phone begins to ring. "Hey Pete" he says picking up the phone once we get to Mario's he's still on the phone so I jump out and tell him to stay in the car. I walk into the shop and all the customers look up at me. "Dylan" Mario announces as I walk in "wow you look like a different person" he says smiling widely at me "It was that boy wasn't it" he says still smiling I nod and feel my cheeks begin to burn "two tall blacks to go please" I say and he hurries off and returns with the coffees as I start to get my purse out he stops me "on the house for the two lovers" he says handing me them "thank you" i say smiling wide at him and heading back to car

*1:45 pm*  
Patrick's performance was brilliant he handled any questions about fob amazingly and then the interviewer asked "so Patrick are you still looking for that special someone" I froze what was he going to say would he announce that he's with me probably not. "No I'm actually one of the lucky few who have found that perfect person" he replies smoothly causing the women in the crowd to scream "is she here today?" The interview asks "yes she's backstage" he answers "well we'd love to meet her" after that was said I was given a microphone and forced onto the set where a very large audience was screaming and clapping for me. Sitting beside Patrick I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room judging me "wow you two really look perfect together" the interviewer says gaining a round of applause from the audience. "So tell us what is your name" the interviewer asks looking at me "Dylan" I say making sure I don't stutter "woah what a beautiful accent" she replies. The rest of the interview flies past and Patrick and I head backstage and are greeted by  Brendon Urie. "Holy shit Dylan hi" he says smiling wide at me "you and Patrick huh" he says winking at me "hi Beebo" I reply smiling as Patrick walks towards me "Patrick house party at mine on Saturday" Brendon says "oh and bring Dylan" he adds before winking and walking off "we'll be there" Patrick shouts back before taking my hand. "Let's go" he says as we start walking towards the exit.


	13. The Party

The week flew past Patrick insisted I moved in I was ill for most of the week and he wanted to look after me. It was nothing but every morning I was waking up and throwing up and it was awful. Today was the day of Brendon's party it was Halloween themed so everyone had to dress up. Patrick had meetings and stuff this morning but he'd made sure to not leave until the throwing up had stop and I'd fallen back to sleep I'd decided I'd stay in bed and get ready when Patrick got home. "Dyls I'm back" Patrick said sitting down on the bed "how was it?" I say sitting up slowly "meh same as always" he says smiling. "But it's time to get ready for the party" he says and I groan in response I'd already showered when I woke up but I was still super tired. "So I'm going as the devil right?" Patrick asks as I stand up and stretch "yeah and I'm going as an angel" I Reply walking over to our wardrobe and sitting on the chair in front of the mirror and I begin to get ready. 

*8:30 Pm*  
"Trick are you done we're gonna be late" I yell as I grab my bag and start walking down the stairs in my awesome platforms. "Coming" he yells back rushing out of our room and down the stairs i link arms with him and walk towards the car Patrick's driving since I don't know where the party is and he doesn't want to drink. We spend the drive singing bad pop songs really badly but when we arrive I start to feel really nervous at the thought of such a big social occasion. "Don't worry dyl if you feel too uncomfortable we'll leave I promise" Patrick says squeezing my hand then opening his door we climb out and I link his arm as we head towards the door. Patrick knocks and a very excited Pete wentz opens the door "Trick" he practically yells as he engulfs Patrick in a bear hug when he lets go his attention turns to me. "Oh my gosh Dylan you look incredible" he says smiling "thanks" I say as we walk in, the house is already full as we walk in Pete whispers something to Patrick and Patrick nods slowly. "Adam is over there" Patrick says pointing to his younger brother "do you mind if I run off and do something quickly?" He asks "no I'll go talk to Adam" I reply Patrick kisses me on the forehead then disappears with Pete and I walk over and sit beside Adam. "Hi" I say sitting down beside him "oh hello Dylan" he replies looking up at me "I'm shocked youre here Patrick said you've been ill" he states before looking around the room "yeah but only in the morning I throw up a lot" I say sitting back "sounds like you're pregnant" he replies almost immediately and I freeze. Wait shit Patrick and I didn't use protection "what's the date today?" I ask the worry obvious in my voice "the 30th" he answers. Shit I'm late what the fuck am I going to do "you can drive right?" I ask "yeah why" Adam replies looking at me "take our car drive to cvs and get my a pregnancy test" I say the desperation obvious in my voice. He nods takes the keys and walks off. 

*20 awkward minutes later*  
Adam walks in with a bag and hands it to me and I stand up. "Will you stand outside the door?" I ask and he nods and shows me to the nearest toilet. Locking the door behind me I open the test pull down my tights and pee on the little stick once I'm done I stand up and wash my hands waiting for the result. After a minute I lift up the test and two red lines are showing holy shit he was right I'm pregnant. In shock i open the door and my face must say it all "fucking hell we need to find Patrick" Adam says I nod and we start to walk around in search for him. "Holy shit Dylan" I hear suddenly being shouted across the room I turn to see an obviously drunk Joe start walking towards me brilliant just what I fucking need "this isn't the time Joe I say turning to walk away. "Wait" he says grabbing my arm "don't fucking touch me" I say shrugging him off. "Look I never wanted us to break up it wasn't my fault" Joe slurs out "whatever" I reply I turn to see Adam walking back with Patrick and Pete "you wouldn't even sleep with me but I bet you're fucking stump again" he spits out harshly I turn and slap him. "Don't ever fucking talk about me or Patrick you don't know anything about us you dickhead" I say as Patrick and Pete walk over "what's going on" Patrick asks while Pete starts talking to some girl. "Nothing stump" Joe says walking past me and knocking into me causing me to fall as I hit the ground I gasp and Adam kneels down beside me. a pain shoots threw me as tears start streaming down my face "Dyl are you alright" Patrick asks the concern very obvious in his voice. "Patrick she's pregnant" Adam says pulling out his mobile and ringing 911 while I lay there in tears the pain becomes so unbearable slowly everything starts to blur and I completely black out.  
*12:30 AM*  
I can hear the steady beep of heart rate monitor and i begin to realise where I am . slowly I open my eyes and everything is very bright "oh god Dylan you're awake" I hear the person leaning above me say as my eyes adjust I realise it's Patrick. I smile at him "what happened" I ask looking down at the machines attached to my hands "Joe pushed you and you fell to the ground and blacked out" he says taking my hand and squeezing. Two doctors walk in they looked exhausted and over worked "nice to see you've woken up" the younger doctor says "we've assessed the ultrasound and it seems that both children are perfectly fine" the doctor continues. "Wait a second both?" I ask startled "yes it seems that you having twins" the other doctor answers "holy shit twins" Patrick says excitement very obvious in his voice. "Well we'll leave you to it" the older doctor says as the two walk out. "Dyl we're going to have two kids" Patrick says before kissing me softly "I can't believe it" I reply staring at him in disbelief. "They said you can leave tonight The cars downstairs, up for going home?" He asks still smiling "as long as I can sleep" I reply sitting up.   
*9:00 AM*  
Getting discharged took longer than we thought and we hadn't got home until 2 Patrick had gone out this morning to get me anti-sickness tablets and was due to be home any minute. Almost on queue Patrick walks in wearing his jeans and t-shirt looking a lot more casual. "Dyls we need to talk" Patrick says as I sit up "fire away" I say taking the pills from him and taking two with the water by rmy side "we're going to be parents" he says smiling at me softly. "I know it's very unplanned and unexpected but I want us to do this right" he continues with the tone he normally uses when he's being serious. "Trick what are you talking about" I ask slightly confused "well I know you didn't grow up with a father but I want to make a vow to always be by your side and our children's lives" he says smiling. He gets down on one knee and I completely freeze. "Trick what are you doing" I say as butterflies start shooting around my stomach "if you'll have me I want to make it  official that we'll always be together" he says pulling out a small black box. "Yes" I say as I start to cry with happiness all of my wildness dreams were about to come true Patrick places the ring on my finger and kisses me. "Well we've got a lot to do" Patrick says smiling and crawling into bed with me. "Can we wait until Josh and Tyler get back before we tell friends" I say admiring the ring it was simple yet elegant "of course oh and we'll have to book flights to London to tell your mum" he adds "no I'll ring her we'll fly over once I've had the twins" I reply looking up at him. He places his arms around my waist and leaves them on my stomach. "Well how about we don't mention our little people then either" he says giggling "sure thing" I say snuggling into him. "Am I allowed to call one Beebo?" I ask giggling "over my dead body" Patrick replies laughing.


	14. Confrontation

*Patricks POV*  
Dylan was still sleeping when I left I had wrote a note telling her I was buying stuff for the party we were having tonight. Before we could celebrate I had to sort out somethings with some people. My first stop was Joes house even the thought of him made me fill with anger. I park on the sidewalk and walk towards the house knocking loudly "what are you doing here?" Joe says opening the door and staring at me. "we need to talk" I say stepping towards the taller man he moves out of the way and we enter his living room. "We need to talk about Dylan" I say taking a seat in one of the arm chairs "look if you're here looking for a apology" Joe starts but I cut him off. "I don't want you to apologise but let's get facts straight you could have seriously hurt or killed the children my fiancé is carrying" I say glaring at him. "Children, fiancé what the fuck is going on Patrick" Joe replies staring at me confused "Dylan is pregnant and we found out from the hospital that she's having twins, I love her a lot and want her to know I'm always going to be there for her and our children so I purposed and she said yes" I continue staring at him "you were my friend Joe but I have to look after my future wife and if you can't bring yourself to apologise and get over the past then our friendship is going to crumble" I say. "What do you want me to say Patrick? Dylan was the best thing that ever happened to me and I fucked it up because I didn't treat her how I should have and now you've got everything I've ever wanted" Joe says standing up and pacing. "Joe I've been in love with that girl since I first saw her I was going to live with the fact that you made her happy but you broke her heart and I'm never going to let you do that again" I say standing up and heading towards the door. "Patrick wait" Joe says running towards me "look after her" Joe says I laugh slightly before answering him "I always have" I say as I walk out towards the car. Once I get in I start driving the next stop is an old friends. I arrive at his apartment and anger starts to build up inside me but I have to keep my cool if I'm going to talk to him. I take a deep breath then knock on the door and I am greeted by the familiar face "holy shit Patrick is that you" Andy says "yeah I know I look different" I reply my voice is cold and monotone. "I hear you're in a band now" I say to the younger boy who steps back allowing me to enter the apartment "yeah we're called black veil brides" he says smiling at me. "We need to talk about some stuff that happened a few years ago" I say keeping my voice steady he doesn't answer but the smile leaves his face. "I've just got engaged to a girl that you use to know" I say holding his stare "her name is Dylan" I continue and suddenly his face goes dark. "Stop" he almost growls at me "I'm not the person I was back then" Andy goes on to say with a hint of regret in his voice "well I want to make it very clear we can work together and I'll be civil with you at events but you are never to go near her again" I say the anger starting to build up in my throat. "Patrick please all I want to do is apologise to her I was completely head over heels and I let her down" he says sadness very obvious in his voice. "Exactly, you let her down and I don't ever want her being hurt by you again so I'm warning you Andy don't go near her" I say standing up and walking towards the door and leaving to go back to my future wife. 

*Dylan's POV*  
*3 hours*  
"Dylan Tyler and Josh are here" I hear Patrick shout to me from downstairs I practically run out of our room and down the stairs where I'm greeted by Josh and Tyler who are standing by the door smiling wide. They run towards me and we have a massive group "I've missed you guys so much" I say as we break our embrace. "We've missed you too dyl you need to come on tour next time" Josh says smiling widely at me "I don't know if I can" i say smiling as Patrick puts his arm around me. "Why not?" Tyler asks as we all walk over to the sofas and sit down "well Dylan is a solo artist" Patrick says and we both giggle as Josh and Tyler stare at us confused. "Should I just tell them" I say looking at Patrick who nods "i can't go on tour because I'm pregnant" I say smiling at the two boys who's faces light up. "Wow Dylan that's amazing" Tyler says while Josh nods in agreement. I raise my hand and they both go silent "holy shit is that what I think it is" Josh stumbles out "yep" Patrick says smiling wide at our friends. "Oh and it's not just a baby it's er two" I add laughing slightly. "Anything else?" Tyler says raising an eyebrow "nope that's about it right trick?" I say looking over at him he nods and as if on queue the door bell goes. Patrick stands up to answer it and Josh and Tyler come and sit beside me "Dyl you should have rang and told us" Josh says and Tyler frowns at him "I wanted to tell you first and face to face I mean you're going to be the uncles" I say causing them both to giggle. "This doesn't mean I won't go to shows and preform anymore because I've already organised the travel and stuff to all your close to home shows" I say still smiling. Our little catch up was broken by Patrick walking in with Pete and Brendon. "Hello stranger" Pete says walking over and giving me an unexpected hug causing me to giggle slightly "do I get a hug as well?" Brendon says in a little kids voice which makes everyone to laugh "always Beebo" I say laughing and standing up to hug him. "So what's the big news trick won't stop going on about" Pete says staring at me "well" I begin and before I can continue the door bell goes and I go to answer it. Standing outside our house was Andy, Gerard , spencer, frank, Adam and Joe. "Hi guys" I say smiling at them and they all one by one greet me with hugs and then Joe stands in front of me "hi" I say my voice cold yet civil my hands protectively cover my stomach as I stare at him. "I am so sorry Dylan" he says voice full of regret "for what breaking my heart, embarrassing me, ruining the start of my career or almost killing my children?" I reply harshly "all of it I never meant to hurt you" he says voice still full of sadness. "Well you did, now tonight is my engagement party you're Patrick's friend and that's why you're here I don't want your pathetic apology I will be civil for trick and that's it" I reply. "Wow tricks really brought out your confidence" he mumbles almost surprised "it's Patrick to you. And I'll have you know Patrick is the single greatest thing to have ever happened to me" I reply almost instantly as I turn and walk inside where I'm met by a room of smiling faces. "Will you tell us now?" Pete says as Joe walks in and sits with Andy "trick you can do the telling this time" I say walking over to him and sitting down. " so Dylan's pregnant" he says smiling "holy shit that impossible" Pete says already giggling "and whys that?" I replying before Patrick can "because tricks never had sex in his life" Pete answers and everyone giggles as Patrick's cheeks flush. "well just because he's never wanted to fuck you like you wish he would Pete doesn't mean he's this pure little flower you like to imagine he is" I say sticking out my tongue at him and  squeezing Patrick's hand as everyone laughs and Pete looks quite shocked. "As I was saying Dylan is pregnant with twins" Patrick's says as everyone starts to cheer and Woop "oh and" I say raising my hand and showing off my ring and everyone stands up to hug Patrick and I.   
The rest of the night goes past in a blur loads of Patrick's old friends show up and his family but surprisingly I don't feel lonely Patrick stays by my side the whole night and it was probably one of the best nights of my life.


	15. Lives Changed Forever

*about 9 months later*   
Soul punk had been a success Patrick had kept his blonde hair without any encouragement from me. I'd quit my job at the venue because Pete had hired me to write and record with him, Tyler and Josh stayed with me while Patrick went on tour which he was very reluctant about but I insisted since we didn't want the press suspecting anything. Tyler and Josh had helped me decorate the twins nursery luckily Patrick had a massive house and we had enough room for both of the twins to have their own rooms when they were old enough, for now they were staying in Our room. I waddled my way down the stairs where Tyler was at the piano playing what sounded like a very sad lullaby. "Ty what are you doing" I ask walking over to the kitchen to make myself a coffee "I really want to write a lullaby for the twins as a gift to them but it's really difficult" he says while scribbling out stuff on his note book. "And where's Josh?" I ask walking back in with a large mug of coffee for Tyler and decaf for myself. "Mixing the galaxy paints in the babies room" Tyler replies standing up and taking his coffee from me and sipping it slowly. "Should we go see how he's going?" I say and Tyler nods, we head upstairs where we find a dancing Josh with his headphones in obliviously mixing metallic paints. Tyler pokes him in the side making him jump and causing us both to giggle "ok it's ready to finally be used" Josh says smiling proudly. We were painting planets on the wall and we needed the stars to go around them and Josh had decided he wanted to make the right shade and now he was finally finished. "Ok I'll do the start, Ty you do the middle ones and Josh can do the last ones and then the stars" I say sipping on my coffee which warms me up. The boys nod and we get to work on our assigned planets "so Patrick comes home tonight?" Josh says breaking the comfortable silence "yeah I can't wait" I say smiling wide at the thought of seeing Patrick. "I doubt he'll recognise you dyl" Tyler says smiling softly at my obvious excitement looking down at myself I was so big now I mean the twins were due any day I had grown my hair to about my shoulders and I had dyed it all black because highlights would be too difficult to manage once the twins got here. "Probably not" I say giggling.   
*3 hours later*  
"It's done" Josh announces and Tyler and I look up at the beautifully painted wall. "It's perfect" I say struggling to stand up Josh and Tyler help me and we all burst out laughing. "Tyler and I are going bowling tonight because my brothers in town" Josh says once we've all calmed down "whoops I forgot about that I'm going to go have a shower and get ready" Tyler says running off to the shower before Josh. "Dyl can I use your shower?" Josh asks "of course just don't get paint on my bed" I say sticking my tongue out at him. He walks off to my bedroom to shower and I head back downstairs to watch tv. As I sit down and turn on the tv someone comes from behind me and covers my eyes "haha very funny Ty" I say but the person behind me stays silent. "Now now don't you remember me" The voice whispers into my ear and removes his hands "trick" I exclaim as I turn around to see my future husband standing behind me looking more gorgeous than the last time I saw him. He walks around the sofa and helps me up and kisses me softly "I've missed you so much dyl" he says hugging me carefully. "I've missed you so much trick" I reply snuggling into him "I'm not doing that again" he says once we break out embrace. Our moment is broken as I feel water start to run down my leg "er trick" I say staring at him in shock. "What?" He answers confused "my water just broke" I say sitting down and taking deep breaths getting ready for the pain I was about to feel. "Tell Josh and Tyler then call 999" I say wincing with the sudden pain I was feeling "you mean 911?" Patrick asks running to the stairs "not the time trick" I yell as he runs up the stairs. I focus on my breathing so I don't end up having a panic attack on top of contractions. Patrick returns with a very concerned looking Josh and Tyler and is already on the phone. Josh is carrying the baby bag I had already put together and Tyler was holding the over night bag they looked so cute but I didn't haven't anytime to comment on it as the next contraction shot threw me. "Deep breaths dyl" Tyler says sitting beside me and taking my hand. "No use we'll have to drive you there" Patrick says storming out of the kitchen "I'll drive" Josh says quickly "fine but take our car it's bigger and will fit all of us in" Patrick says walking over to me. Tyler and Patrick try and help me up but it's no use the contractions are strong and more painful than I had ever imagined. "I can't move trick the babies are coming now" I almost scream as another contraction shoots threw me. "Shit what do we do" Josh asks staring down at me while Tyler holds my hand "we'll have to deliver them here" Patrick says taking off his blazer and rolling up his sleeves. "Are you serious?" Tyler asks as fear washes over his face "there's no other way" Patrick answers with confidence. "Josh go to the towel cupboard get as many as you can Tyler go get the old sheets stored in there" Patrick says and the boys disappear almost instantly. Patrick turns and faces me "Dyls we need to move you off the sofa on to the floor ok" he says softly as he hooks his arm around my back and lifts me up then gently places me on the floor. "Right I need to take your underwear and stuff off ok" he says gently "trick I'm still dealing with the consequences of the last time you did that" I say breathing through the contraction and causing him to laugh. "Trust you to make jokes while you're in labour" he says pulling down my underwear and blushing slightly. Josh and Tyler return and have chosen all the towels and sheets I had planned to throw out which is perfect they begin to gently place towels around me and when they are finished they all sit around me. The contractions are so close together now and I want to push "now trick the babies" I say as I open up my legs and begin to push Tyler holds my hand and I assume talks to me but everything is a blur due to the pain that's all I can feel. "Okay Dylan you need to push again now" Josh says holding open my legs and I start again the pain is unbearable but it suddenly dies down and the blur I am in is broken by my babies voice "it's a boy" Patrick announces with tears streaming down his face he cuts the cord and passes him to Josh who wraps him in a towel and walks off with him to clean him off I suppose before I can even smile the urge to push returns but this time it's easier the second baby seems to be almost out with one push. "One more push and they'll be here" Tyler says holding onto my hand tightly as I push as hard as I can and am greeted by the cries of my second baby "it's a girl" Patrick announces cutting the cord and grabbing a towel to wrap her in. Tyler walks over and takes her from him to wash her off in the bath room with Josh. Patrick walks over and sits beside me "I can't believe you just did that" he says planting a kiss on my forehead "we did that" I say leaning on him exhausted. Josh and Tyler return holding the babies and Josh places our son in Patrick's arms and our daughter in mine. "You have one of each" Tyler says smiling at us "do you have any ideas for names because Josh and Tyler are unisex" Josh says causing us all to giggle. "Actually I was thinking Aidan for this little guy" Patrick says gently rocking our son "that's perfect" I reply "I quite like Riley for this little one" I say kissing my daughters forehead.


	16. Parents

*Two Weeks later*   
After taking the twins to the hospital and were told they're healthy Patrick and I had spent most of our time at home in shock at how beautiful our children were and getting them into a routine. They both had Patrick's ivory skin but Aidan had my dark hair and Patrick's green eyes, Riley had my hazel eyes and Patrick's hair. Their faces were very similar but Riley was smaller than her elder brother. "Ok so we're letting Pete and Brendon over tonight right?" I ask Patrick who is making faces at the babies while I make their bottles "yeah Andy asked if he could come with Joe but I haven't got back to him" Patrick replies walking over to me to get Riley's bottle. "Yeah tell them to come Josh and Ty are calling round to drop off nappies and presents which means they'll be staying in the spare room" I say lifting up my little man and walking over to the sofa and sitting down to feed him. "Nappies?" Patrick asks confused as he sits down to feed Riley "diapers" I say giggling. "Sorry language barrier" Patrick says laughing with me "What time is that interview thing today" I ask looking over at my gorgeous fiancée "we have to leave in an hour" he answers looking up at me smiling happily. This is probably the happiest I had ever been Patrick and I are going brilliantly, we are flying to England in about 2 months to see mum, our children have brought a new light into our lives and made our love even stronger which made me love them even more. "Ok then trick then I need to go get changed because you know there'll be paparazzi outside asking about the engagement" I say gently placing Aidan on his little mat and pressing the button to make it sing. "Ok but I want a kiss first" Patrick says walking over to me and pulling me close to him I kiss him gently and he lets me go and I run upstairs to get ready. I've already been told I'm not allowed heals because they make me taller than trick and that's "cheating" according to him so I choose black skinny jeans, a sleeveless sparkly grey top and a blazer on top. I curl my hair slightly and put on very subtle make up. When I return I find Patrick singing to the twins and dancing around I sneak up behind me and cover his eyes. He spins round and lifts me up and kisses me "you look amazing" he says after putting me down. "So do you" I say smiling at him "now what shall we put them in" I say looking at Aidan and Riley who are sleeping soundly "baby grows" Patrick replies pointing at the little baby grows that he had left out. We dress the twins and put them in their car seats and wait for Charlie to call Patrick and he calls exactly on time. "Ready to go?" I ask taking Patrick's hand "as long I'm with you I'll always be ready" he replies "ew you cheese ball" I say giggling at him. When we get to the car I strap the twins in while Charlie discusses the plan of how we'll be avoiding the the press and Patrick puts the stroller in the boot. "I want to get another tattoo soon I think" I say breaking the silence of the car. "Do you know what you want?" Patrick replies intertwining his hand in mine "I was thinking Aidan and Riley's names on my wrists" I reply "oh and I'll get our wedding date once we're married inside an infinity sign" I say looking up at him. "You'd really get something dedicated to me?" He asks obviously flattered and shocked "of course trick it's you" I say kissing him on the cheek. "I hate to ruin your moment but we're here" Charlie says as the car stops and flashes start hitting the car "Charlie we need to go in another entrance" I say looking over at my beautiful children who were sleeping peacefully. "There's no other way in" Charlie replies apologetically "how about we go in Charlie drives around the road takes the twins out and walks in with them afterwards?" Patrick says taking my hand. "That could work, Charlie could you do that?" I ask hopefully "yeah should work fine the little ones are sleeping anyway" he replies smiling. "Alright let's go" I say placing a kiss on both twins foreheads then climbing out with Patrick. We were greeted by very excited photographers shouting at me to show my hand that was hidden as Patrick and I were walking how we always walked, arms linked and laughing. Once we got inside the studio we were met by one of Patrick's managers who escorted us to the green room. after twenty minutes of small talk with the producer Charlie showed up pushing the twins stroller "worked like a charm" the tall man said once he closed the door. Aidan was wide awake but Riley was still sleeping soundly so I took Aidan out and entertained him while trick was in sound check. There was a knock at the door and Charlie answered it and it was the host "we were hoping you would make another appearance on our show Dylan" she announced as she walked in. "I assume you want me to bring the twins on stage as well?" I ask standing up to put Aidan back in his stroller with his sister. "Well actually yes we thought this would be an amazing platform for you to announce their birth" the host replies taking a step towards the stroller. "I'll have to ask Patrick since he's their father" I reply calmly standing my ground."oh of course I'll go and get him right away" she answers almost running out of the door. She returns seconds later with Patrick "I'll let you two discuss it" the host says before disappearing "after you perform they want me to come on" I say as Patrick grabs a bottle of water. "Well we knew that would happen" he replies before taking a long drink "and they want to meet the twins" I say walking over to him. "We could just tell the world and then at least they know" Patrick answers taking my hands and intertwining them with his.  "Yeah I think it's the best option" I say leaning up to kiss him and as I do his arms wrap around my waist and pulls me closer. "You better go tell the host" I say breaking our kiss "can't we just stay here like this?" He replies sighing then walking off to tell the host.   
*half an hour later*  
It was Patrick's turn to preform and I stood in the wings with the twins rocking the stroller gently. He sat carefully on the stool in his little grey suit and the whole audience sat waiting and then he started. He sang lets get it on and holy smokes was it hot once he was finished the everyone including myself cheered. He stood up and walked over to me to pick up Aidan and I picked up Riley. "Patrick brought his fiancé here with him today and he also brought some other people with him that we're all very excited to meet" the smiley host announced as Patrick and I walked on stage holding our children and gaining a round of applause. We sit on the sofas next to the host and I get ready to answer all the questions. "We decided to go to the crowd for the questions part" the host announces Patrick's manager catches my eye and I can see how angry she is at this little surprise. "Hi Patrick I'm Katie I'm a massive fan of yours and fall out boy obviously" a very excited young girl says standing up and practically beaming "I was wondering what your children's names are" she said sitting down and smiling wide at Patrick. "Well this is Aidan" he says and the whole crowd coo and awrs "and that lovely little lady is Riley" he says gaining the same reaction as before. As the crowd continues to ask questions they all focus on Patrick which isn't that bad but then a women stands up."hi I'm Sarah I was wondering Dylan how did you meet Patrick and is it true that you write and sing for Pete wentz" she asks before passing the microphone on and suddenly the whole crowds attention is on me. "Well I actually went to one of fall out boys first shows with my bestfriends and an old friend of mine knew Patrick and told them I could sing so Patrick invited me on stage. I became friends with Patrick and the rest of the guys really fast but Patrick and I were probably the closest" I say taking and breath and earning an awr from the crowd and a happy gargle from Riley. "We lost touch for about 6 years and then one day I was song writing in a cafe and trick walked in and we got to talking and I fell for him almost instantly and luckily he fell for me as well." I say smiling wide and looking to see Patrick blushing and rocking Aidan. "And about the Pete thing yeah I've always loved song writing and singing so he hired me to work for his record label and it's really fun" I finish smiling at the women. Then a girl wearing a fall out boy shirt stands up "didn't you date Joe Trohman and then get kicked of the fall out boy tour that you were on with twenty one pilots" the girl says proud of her horrible question. Patrick stares at me but I smile "yes I did date Joe for a while but something wasn't right and I think it was because we both knew that I wasn't meant to be with him I was meant to be with trick, I'm actually still friends with Joe. Oh and yes I did get kicked off because of a confusion with management who thought I was going to sue them" I reply calmly. The rest of questions flew by and before I knew it we were walking off with two very annoyed hungry babies that we fed once we got in the car. "You handled those questions so well dyl" Patrick says while feeding Aidan "thanks trick I learnt from the best" I say as we drive home.


	17. The First Night Away

Tyler and Josh came over at around 6 and have been looking after the twins together all evening they're an awesome team. Trick and I made dinner for everyone as we didn't have to focus on the twins it was really fun everyone showed up around 8pm."Trick we're here" Pete announced as he walked in with Brendon,Joe and Andy "hey guys" I say walking into the living room to greet them all. They were all holding gift bags which was super cute "Joe and I got Aidan stuff and Brendon and Hurley got Riley stuff" Pete said walking over to me and giving me a massive bear hug and handing me the bag then running off to find trick. Brendon was next "Hi Dylan you look amazing, how are you" he asks while hugging me like Pete did "good actually Beebo" I say giggling. "We need to change that nickname" he says putting the present down with Petes and running off to the kitchen. Andy walked over next he hugged me gently and then said "hi Dylan" softly "hey, you can go find Patrick now" I say laughing at his innocence. "I saw you and Patrick on tv today" Joe says taking a small step towards me "you could have ruined my career but you didn't" he says smiling softly. "Well your tricks friend and one of my favourite guitarists" I reply picking up the gifts. "Oh here" Joe says handing me the other gift for Aidan "thanks, Patrick's in the kitchen" I say taking the gift and walking to the stairs. I get to Patrick's studio which has all of his instruments in it and I stand outside and hear Tyler playing the piano gently while Josh keeps time by gently tapping his foot it was beautiful. It's the lullaby he'd been talking about it sounds like he worked out the instrumental part. I slowly push the door open and I realise he's playing before you start your day and I start to sing softly. Josh and Tyler look at me but don't say anything as Tyler starts to harmonise with me and I watch as the twins slowly drift off. And the three of us tip toe out of the room and I turn on the baby monitor and the night light. Once we're out of the room and we are far enough from the door we all have a little celebration at how well that went and head downstairs. Everyone is in the dining room and Patrick has served all the plates so we sit down and Patrick brings them all in and then sits beside me. "We've got a little surprise for you two" Pete says grinning like a child "what is it?" I ask confused as I look around at our friends who are smiling. "Well since we missed your 21st birthday because of management" Pete starts and Patrick looks at me with the same confused look I have. "Josh and Tyler have agreed to look after the twins for the night and we're going to go out get a few drinks and we've booked into a hotel near by" Brendon says and I stare at him in shock. "What the fuck guys so you think you can just organise for us to go out getting drunk then stay at some hotel" Patrick says staring at Pete and they all go silent "that's awesome" Patrick continues and everyone starts to laugh and I sit silently unsure of what to say. I excuse myself and leave the table and head back upstairs to check on the twins. Once I reach their door I feel someone standing behind me "we don't have to go Dyls" the voice says and I automatically know it's Patrick. "I don't know trick I want to but is it too soon to leave them over night?" I say leaning my head on his shoulder. "I spoke to Pete the hotel is down the road and we're going to local clubs and come on you've seen Josh and Tyler with the twins" Patrick says reassuringly. "You're right" I say looking up at him "but if we're going I need to change" I say. "Change but you look hot" Patrick says looking confused "I'm dressed for tv and being a parent I'm I'm going to dress as 24 year old who's going out with her friends and fiancé" I say before kissing him and running off down the hall way. I take off my makeup and redo it but this time I do my winged eyeliner and red lipstick, I put on my distressed black jeans and a lacy black crop top that showed off my fall out boy belly bar which made me laugh. I straightened my hair and made sure it fell perfectly once I was done I pulled on my combat boots so trick wouldn't get mad at me I sprayed my hair with hairspray and then I sprayed myself with perfume grabbed my bag and went back downstairs. Stopping at the twins room I placed gentle kisses on their foreheads then went back downstairs. As I reached the end of the staircase I knock into Josh who was probably going to use the other bathroom "holy shit dyl you look amazing" he says staring at me "thanks josh are you sure you're alright looking after the twins all night" I ask smiling at him. "It's fine I get to spend the evening with Ty and I love those little guys it'll be fun" Josh says smiling wide at me "don't take too many vines of them" I say before Josh disappears upstairs giggling. When I get back to the dining room everyone is talking but as soon as I walk in they go silent "shit what's wrong guys" I ask looking down at myself then looking up and not seeing Patrick. "Nothing's wrong you just look really hot" Brendon says laughing and everyone nods their heads in agreement "you should go surprise trick he's in the bathroom" Andy says and I turn around and head towards the toilet. "Trick come here " I say knocking I the door almost instantly he opens the door "what" he says then stops and he goes silent. He looks me up and down and then holds my gaze "you look awesome dyl" he says still staring at me. "Aren't you happy I got changed now" I say closing the distance between us but as he leans down I lean back "not now trick it's time to leave" I say taking his and hand leading him out of the bathroom "fucking tease" he practically growls as we get the the front door where the others are waiting. "Right well we'll be back tomorrow sometime" Pete says opening the door I hug Josh first and then as I hug Tyler I say "trust me tell him" and squeeze him tight when we break our hold Tyler nods and steps back and I join Patrick and the others outside. "Where first since I literally know nowhere" I ask linking arms with trick "there's are club down the road" Pete says leading the group "I hope you brought ID" Joe says looking at me "don't worry I did" I reply simply smiling At him. I have a feeling tonight's going to be Awesome I say to myself as we follow Pete.


	18. Run Dry

When we got to the club there was a long queue of guys outside and a very intimidating bouncer on the door. Pete walked up to him and the bouncer turned him away "he said its ladies night no girl not entry" Pete says once he reaches us and everyone turns and looks at me. "Fine Patrick, Pete put your arms around me Pete around my shoulders Patrick around my waist Brendon kind of be all of Pete and Andy and Joe hold hands" I say confidently "you think that'll work?" Joe asks obviously sceptical. "I use to do this all the time back home it works like a charm but you have to act the part and let me do the talking" I say and the guys get into position. We walk over to the bouncer who looks me up and down. "How many guys you bringing in with you" the massive man asks holding my eye contact "well unlike most boring people I'm not a one boy one girl kind of person" I say winking at the security guard who flushes red which is a good sign. "And then the two twinks behind me are my bestfriends and they wanted to come somewhere where no one would hit on them" I say nodding my head back to Joe and Andy. "Alright well you get in free but they have to pay 25 dollars each" the bouncer says avoiding eye contact now. "Thanks sweetheart" I say Patrick hands him 30 bucks and then follows me into the club with the others close behind him. "Wow dyl that was awesome" Brendon shouts over the music "thanks" I shout back. "Let's get a drink" Patrick whispers into my ear before leading me away to the bar. Pete follows us with Brendon while Andy and Joe walk over to some girls making eyes at them. "Let's do shots" Pete says enthusiastically "ok I'll get the first round because I got free entry" I say waving the barman over. "4 jäger bombs" I say smiling "what part of England are you from" the bartender replies with an accent very similar to my own. "West London" I reply while everyone looks confused "I knew it only Londoners order jäger bombs" he says before walking off. "The fuck did you just order Brendon asks "something that will make us quite tipsy very fast" I say giggling. The friendly bartender returns holding our drinks and slips me a piece of paper with mine "on three" I say to the others who are inspecting the strange looking shot. "1,2,3" I shout and we all down the shot and I shiver as I swallow what tastes like cough medicine. "Ok my round" Pete says grabbing Brendon's arm and pulling him off to order "what did that guy hand you" Patrick asks straight faced "I don't know" I answer honestly. "Well why don't you read it" he says still straight faced I nod and open the small piece of paper. "The blonde guy is hot can you give him my number?" I read to a now smiling Patrick. "Jesus trick he's trying to get with you not me" I say laughing slightly but I'm cut off as Patrick's lips crush mine. I melt into his kiss it is passionate and somehow dominating once he breaks it I stare at him "what was that for" I ask flustered "that's for teasing me" he replies smirking. I turn to see Brendon and Pete walking back with a tray full of shots and a very embarrassed looking bartender who I smile at. "Okay 4 each" Pete says smiling wide "awesome you ready dyl" Patrick asks still smirking "always" I say picking up my first shot.Everyone picks up theirs and we speed through the shots "time to dance" Brendon says pushing Patrick and I towards the dance floor and pulling Pete. "I bet you 10 dollars Pete and Brendon get together tonight" I whisper to Patrick "deal" he replies over the music and we all start to dance. I notice Andy dancing with two young looking blonde girls but Joe isn't with him. We continue to dance the Dj must be a fan because he plays dance dance and I burst out laughing. "You've got another admirer" I say to trick and point over to the Dj who's staring at him "jealous" he asks smirking at me. "Not really" I reply smiling slightly "I mean I'd be staring at you if I was her" I say before kissing him gently. "Trick your round" Brendon says twirling me around to dance with him and Pete "shots or beers?" He shouts over the end of dance dance "both" Pete says laughing. Patrick nods and heads towards the bar "wait a second dyl are you wearing a fall out boy piercing" Pete asks laughing loud "hell yeah someone has to remind people you're only on hiatus" I say. Looking over to the booths I see a free one "Brendon go grab that free one with Pete and tell trick I'm in the bathroom" I say and Brendon grabs Petes arm and they run off to the booth and turn and head towards the toilets. I walk in and go straight into the stall while too girls are doing their makeup and gossiping "guess who I saw out there" one of the girls says "who? Was it someone famous" the other replies as I flush the toilet and open the door. "Fall out boy are here all of them and the lead singer of panic at the disco" the girl with blue streaks in her hair says excited "I rang Jessica and the girls they're all on their way" she continues. I stand topping up my lipstick and reapply my makeup but I could be doing anything and they'd ignore me so it doesn't make much difference. "That amazing but I thought the only one you want to get with is Patrick and isn't he with that girl" the brunette says almost pitiful. "He's with that little 24 year old bimbo and I didn't see her and once he sees a real woman that won't be an issue" the blonde one says adjusting her bra and causing me to choke on a laugh I'm holding back. Luckily they ignore me "awesome well I'm all about getting with Pete and I'm sure the rest of the girls will be able to get with the others" the brunette says. I've heard enough as I walk out laughing to myself and walk straight over to our booth where everyone has collected apart from Andy who's still dancing the same girls. "Guys guess what I just heard in the toilet" I say sitting down beside Patrick who puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him "what?" Brendon asks while Pete pokes him and hands him another shot. "Some girl has seen you and invited her friends here and she plans to get her friends to hook up with you guys while she gets with Patrick because he's just fucking a little bimbo" I say and everyone starts laughing apart from Joe who stays straight faced. "Well how about we have a little fun" Brendon says raising one eyebrow "yeah I think we should buy we need a plan" I say poking a giggly Patrick who's had a few more shots than me. "I say we let these girls try and seduce us and as they lean in we turn and kiss someone else" Pete says and I raise an eyebrow at him "and who are you going to kiss wentz" Joe says taking the words out of my mouth "Brendon" he replies causally as Brendon's cheeks flush and I turn to Patrick who signs and gives me 10 dollars while the others laugh. "But who does Joe kiss" Patrick asks "I'll kiss the girl I was talking to at the bar" he says jumping up to go and find her. I look over and as if on cue the girl walks in with all of her friends."it's those girls over there" I say to the guys who look over and Pete and Brendon get up and head over to the dance floor. Patrick turns my face towards him and holds my gaze "make sure you're there to kiss I don't want to kiss the bitch who insults my wife" he says before kissing me his kiss is rough and passionate but slightly sloppier than usually probably because he's drunk. "We're not married yet trick" I say giggling and standing up "not yet Dyls" he smirks before standing up himself. I make my way onto the dance floor and see the brunette is all over Pete who is staring at Brendon while he basically grinds against her and I laugh slightly. "Hi beautiful" a voice from behind me sees and I turn to see a tall guy with long black hair smiling down at me. "Hi" i reply smiling up at him "are you here by yourself he asks" obviously checking me out "erm not technically" I say as black veil brides song come on which shoots shivers through me. "That's my bands song" the tall guy says and i freeze "I use to know the lead singer" I say turning to see the blonde bitch pushing Patrick to the corner of the room. "I'm sorry I have to go do something" I say running away from the tall guy who nods and talks away. "I've already got a girl" I hear Patrick say as I approach the private booth the girl has backed him into "trust me she won't be able to rock your world like I can" and I burst out laughing. "The fuck was that?" The girl asks and I walk around the corner "sorry just the little bimbo you were talking about earlier" I say walking over to Patrick who pulls me in and kisses me. I turn to see the blonde girl in shock "and trust me honey I rocked his world so hard we ended up with twins so how about you fuck off" I say smiling at her as Patrick's hands remain around my waist. "whatever" the girl replies with obvious annoyance in her voice as she walks of I pull Patrick back onto the dance floor where I see Andy and Joe dancing together and Brendon being surrounded by 5 girls. "Ladies ladies hold on a second" I hear him say as I walk over to him while Patrick disappears to get more drinks. The girls part suddenly as Pete grabs Brendon as kisses him "what the fuck" I hear one of the girls say as she grabs her friends arm and they storm off. Patrick returns with more shots and we share them between ourselves and start dancing again.


	19. Maria

After hitting a few more clubs we decided to drag ourselves back to the hotel. Joe and I practically carried trick back since he was basically asleep once we reached our room Joe put him down on the bed and the guys walked off to find their rooms. I opened the rucksack Josh and Tyler must have dropped off and I change into the black leggings and one of tricks shirts and my vans, then I help trick into his pyjamas kiss him lightly on the forehead and grab my cigarettes. Grabbing my phone and hotel key I close the door as quietly as possible and walk to the staircase and head to the roof. I open the door slowly and see a girl sitting with her legs pulled towards herself and facing the city in front of her. I light my cigarette and walk towards her and sit down gently beside her "hi" I say softly to the girl who turns and smiles softly at me. Her pale skin is similar to Patrick's but it's decorated with freckles, a look of sadness and tears in her eyes. "you're the first person I've met with an accent similar to mine" she practically whispers breaking our silence "there's a few of us out here" I say taking a long inhale from my almost finished cigarette and I realise she's wearing a fall out boy hoodie. "You like fall out boy?" I ask smiling at her and she nods "so do I" I say and with that she seems to relax slightly. "I've always wanted to meet them so I could get lyrics tattooed" she says with sadness in her voice "I could actually help you with that" I say smiling at her. "Sure you can" she replies laughing slightly "well I am marrying the lead singer" I say and she turns completely towards me "wait your Dylan?" She asks "that's me." she smiles back at me. "So now I know something about you, why don't you tell me why you're sitting on the roof of a hotel in LA" I say and she sighs. "I came here by myself, my bestfriend and I had saved up for years to travel the world and hit every continent we wanted to come here first so we could go to all the states" she says and sadness seems to return to her voice. "I guess I really like it here and haven't had the guts to leave, before you ask my bestfriend took her own life before we could travel but I promised her I would go so here I am" she whispers as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Wow, what you're doing is amazing" I say almost heartbroken for her "well I live in LA and I want to help you so how about tomorrow I'll meet you in a coffee shop with the band" I say and she nods. "My name is Maria" she whispers and smiles at me softly "nice to meet you Maria I'm Dylan" I say to the girl who turns to face the city again. "Here" I say passing her a piece of paper from the club that I had scribbled my phone number on "I better go back to my room before trick wakes up" I say standing up and smiling at her. "Wait Dylan why me there's so many fans out there who are probably more desperate to meet the band" she asks a glimmer of excitement in eyes that is masked by her uncertain tone. "Because you're the first person who didn't scream at me or demand I bring you to trick straight away,I think I could help you" I reply before waving at her and heading back to our room to find trick in the chair by the window. "Dyls is that you" he asks as I walk in his voice is shaky and he doesn't turn to look at me "of course it is silly I just wanted to have a cigarette" I say walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him. "I thought you ran away" he says and I realise the shake in his voice is holding back tears I walk around and kneel in front of him. Rolling up my sleeves I turn his face towards me "trick I would never run away from you, quite the opposite if you one day disappeared off the face of the earth I know for a fact I would find you" I say confidently but Patrick's eyes weren't on me they were on my arms and I quickly pull my sleeves down and run to the bathroom and shut the door behind me as I burst out in tears. "Dylan open the door" Patrick practically shouts and I can hear the pain in his voice which causes me to cry even more. "Dylan, open the door now or I'll kick it down" he yells desperation clear in his voice and I crawl away from the door and push it open and without saying a word Patrick gets down on his knees and pulls me in to hug him and I clutch onto him, clinging onto him as I cry. "We need to talk about this" he whispers gently once my sobbing has stopped nodding he lifts me up and carries me back into the bedroom and sits me down. "How long" the crack in his voice as he asks practically breaks my heart and I realise I can't lie to him "on and off since my dad died" I say my voice barely a whisper but it's enough. "When was the last time" Patrick continues taking my hand and turing it so my palm faces the sky "the day before I met you in the coffee shop" I reply and he seems to relax slightly. "Why?" He asks and my stomach practically flips "because all I've ever been taught is to hate myself, and that I don't deserve happiness" I stutter out willing myself to keep it together "and when I met you that day everything changed trick, you gave me the courage to stop" I say louder this time and I roll up my sleeves. "I plan on getting tattoos to cover them, I don't know what yet" I say and Patrick sits silently I watch the sadness that floods his face begin to fade but he doesn't seem to be finished. Pulling me towards him he kisses me softly "I'm so sorry Dylan" he says as I watch a tear roll down his face and I gently wipe it away. "I should have realised sooner,when you were younger if I hadn't been so afraid I could of I could of stopped it" he stutters out as more tears begin to fall from his eyes. "Sometimes, before it gets better the darkness gets bigger trick" I say and he looks up at me "if you had helped me then I would never been able to do it myself and that's what I had to do" I say and he pulls me into him and holds me "I'm the older one in meant to be the wise one" he whispers into my ear and I giggle and hold onto him tighter. "I do know one thing" he whispers leaning back to look at me and gently wiping the tears from my eyes "you won't ever have to struggle through anything again" he whispers it's almost like he doesn't want anyone else to hear him. "Why don't we go to sleep now" he says softly and I slowly start to release my grip on his shoulders and relax. He lays me back slowly and then lays down beside me.


	20. Joshler

*Tyler's point of view*  
Closing the door behind them I turn around and watch my stupid bestfriend run up stairs tripping at the top, he'd never been very good on his feet. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I follow after him the twins were asleep and probably would be all night but we weren't going to take any risks. Josh looks over at me and the familiar warm feeling I get when I look at him burns from inside me "Let's sleep in here Ty" he whispers jumping onto the bed and kicking his shoes off. Josh was normally quite good at telling how someone was feeling especially when it came to me, our brain waves are tuned into the same station which terrifies and excites me at the same time, Josh could know if my mood changed in a matter of seconds yet he still hadn't figured out what I felt for the person I cared for the most. "Mark wants to set me up with some Ashley girl" I hear the words and my stomach turns slightly as I sit down. "Ty?" Josh says locking his phone and looking at me, I watched as a wash of concern went over his eyes "that's awesome" I whisper forcing words I don't mean out of my lips I wasn't brave enough, I refuse to be selfish when it comes to him. "Nah, I don't think I'll agree to it" he says sitting forward slightly eyes still locked with mine. "It's him isn't it, he's taking over again" how did he always know how? "Something like that" I mumble standing up and walking over to the twins who were sleeping happily. "Ty lay next to me" I turn and see Josh laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling nodding I walk over and gently take off my shoes and lay beside him. We lie there in silence breathing in sync "I care about you a lot Ty" he whispers gently still staring up "and I care about you" I reply not moving. Without saying anything he slowly takes my hand and places it in his and the once steady glow is ignited into a fire all over my body. "We're going to fight him together " he says turning and looking at me as I turn my head his faces relaxes "we have a problem though Ty" he says turning his head to face the ceiling again "what? What's wrong Jim?" I ask as a lump forms in my throat. "You need to hurry up and admit you're in love with me so I can stop pretending" he says and I feel a smile form on my face and my cheeks burn. "I've already admitted that Jim, you just never understood" I reply and we just Lie there in silence as I slowly feel "him" disappear into the darkness he came from.

*the next morning*    
Josh and I had been the perfect team like always. We had no clue what time everyone would be home but I don't think either of us cared once the twins were fed and settled in their bouncers we slumped down on the sofa and Josh lay his head in my lap like he always had. "Ty?" He says looking up at me smiling "yeah?" "Well what are we now?" He asks and I feel my cheeks flush slightly. "Whatever we want to be" I reply looking down at him smiling softly and he sits up and faces me. Pulling me by my waist he turns me to face him "we can be anything right?" He says with a nervous edge to his voice I swallow hard before nodding. He leans forward before lightly brushing his lips against mine and I feel a smile stretch across my face. "Was that alright?" He asks his puppy dog eyes shining as he smiles at me "perfect" I reply before he leans his head against my chest. "I'm not ready to come out yet though Josh, my family are so strict" I mumble into the taller boys hair "what about Dylan" he asks sitting back "only Dylan" I reply and he nods.   
*Dylan's Point of View*  
"Dyls" I hear Patrick whisper from above me and I turn and open my eyes to see him lean over me fully dressed. "Morning tricky" I reply sitting up and kissing his cheek. The taxi will be here in an hour we need to get back to the little ones" he says gently and the memories of the night before come flooding back and hands go straight to my arms as I watch tricks eyes flinch slightly. "I need to make a call" I say grabbing my phone while trick packs a bag and leaves out one of his shirts for me to wear with my jeans. "Hey Maria it's Dylan I can't do today but can I sort it out for some time this week" I say into the the phone and I hear the younger girl hesitate slightly before agreeing and hanging up. "You can't just pretend nothing happened last night dyl" trick says turning around, his blue green eyes focused on mine. "I just don't want to drag you through this shit" I say grabbing my jeans and pulling them one. Walking over to me trick kneels slightly in front of me "Dylan, we are going to be married, that means we're a team, you could literally drag me through hell if it meant I could hold your hand" I feel a tear roll down my face as he takes my hand in his. "We're going to be Mr and Mrs stump actual adults with two kids that are sure to be just as awesome as they're parents" he continues and I giggle slightly, Patrick is everything I had ever wanted and he loved me just as much as I loved him I had to start telling how I felt more but it's hard to compete. "I promise we'll talk about it just, not now" I say kissing him gently before standing up and changing into the shirt he had left out for me.


	21. Mr&Mrs Stump

*Six Years Later*  
Tour had been going amazing, the fans had been so excited to see their favourite band again and the guys were better than ever. The next stop on tour was Europe which mum was really excited about because we were going to the uk first so we'd get to see her and actually spend time with her,the last time I saw her was the wedding and saying goodbye had been one of the hardest things I had to do. "Trick hurry up we have to leave now so we don't get stuck in airport traffic" I say whilst bringing the last of the suitcases down the stairs "coming dyl" He says running down the corridor carrying his laptop in one arm and our sleeping 2 year old in the other. "Mum can we go wait by the car?" Aidan asks taking both his own and his sisters suitcases from the bottom of the stairs "have you and Riley been to the toilet?" He nods enthusiastically before running to the front door. I laugh slightly before taking Daniel from Patrick who then takes the last two suitcases "ready to go?" He asks smiling at me "yeah let's go" I say before picking up my handbag and heading to the car. "Good morning Mrs stump how are you today" the smiley driver asked as he loaded the boot with our luggage "I'm perfect Charlie but we defiantly need to do a coffee run" I reply smiling at him before opening the door and strapping Daniel into his seat. Aidan was the eldest so he insisted that he sat in the seat right at the back, both twins already had their headphones on and were watching films on their iPads (one of the best gifts Santa had ever brought) closing the door I walked around the other side and climbed in beside Riley who leaned her head against my shoulder. Patrick always sat in the front so he could plug his laptop in and work which meant i was the one who jumped out for coffee breaks when we did airport runs. "the usual coffee shop I assume?" Charlie asks climbing into the car himself "of course" I reply before getting out my phone to answer all the emails Pete had forward to me from up and coming bands trying to be signed by Petes record label. Luckily it was so early there was hardly any LA traffic which meant taking the detour to the coffee shop wouldn't affect our trip to LA X airport, "Charlie do you want anything?" I ask opening the door of the car "no I've already had two" he replies and I jump out of the car and hurry into the coffee shop. "Welcome back Dylan I haven't seen you in ages" the owner of the coffee shop beams as i hurry in "yeah sorry about that I've had hardly anytime, can I have two large black coffees and two small hot chocolates to go please" I ask smiling at him "are the hot chocolates for the children?" He asks still smiling wide "of course" I reply smiling back at him "Then I'll make sure they're not too hot" he says before running off to make them. As I wait I scroll through Twitter smiling at all the excited tweets from fans about the uk part of the tour, some people were already queueing and had posted a picture of them in sleeping bags and surrounded by posters I retweeted it and watched my notifications go mad. I never really got why the fans liked me so much but whenever I'd post anything online my phone would blow up and I thought it was quite sweet, looking up I see the large man hurrying back holding the four drinks on a take out tray. "You're a star" I say before leaving a twenty dollar bill on the counter, taking the drinks and hurrying back to the car, as I climb back in Charlie starts the car again and we head for the airport. I pass the twins their drinks and they smile happily at me before going back to their films "here you go trick" I say passing the coffee to him he mumbles a thanks before taking a long sip and going back to work.   
*30 minutes later*  
"Riley turn that off and put it away" I say for the third time in my annoyed mum voice "ok sorry" she mumbles putting her iPad in her bag and smiling at me. "You and your brother need to look after your suitcases because I need to push Daniel in the buggy and your dad has the suitcase trolley okay" I say opening the door slightly as the two nod. I climb out and Charlie had already unloaded the whole car and put the main cases on a trolley, luckily because we were flying first class we got to skip the massive check in queues "Pete said we should meet him by check in" trick says as he climbs out of the car "awesome watch the twins while I go round and get Daniel" I reply walking around the car "Danny wakey wakey" I say gently as the two year old slowly opens his eyes, he reaches out for me and I scoop him up and put his dummy back in his mouth to stop him from crying, he snuggles into my neck as I close the door and walk back around the car and sit him in his buggy and strap him in. "Morning Danny" trick says crouching in front of the pushchair and cuddling our son, Daniel looked a lot like trick everything but his hair colour was the same he had my dark hair and that was about it. "Come on mum lets go" Aidan says tugging at my arm "alright alright" I say picking up my bag and grabbing the push chair, "let's go" trick says standing up and leading the way Riley walked beside him telling him about the film she was watching, Aidan walked close beside me practically skipping with excitement he loved tour and loved going to the UK so today was extra exciting for him. Once we got inside we were greeted by Joe and Pete and their families Aidan practically sprinted over to Bronx and Riley ran over to ruby, i couldn't help but giggle as I watched the kids playing and laughing. Once we got to them Pete flung his arms around me and squeezed me tight "when's Beebo?" I ask once he releases me "in the toilet" he replies before hugging trick in the same way. "Hey dyl" Joe says smiling at me I walk over and hug him, and I feel him relax slightly "are you bringing ruby out on tour?" I ask once I let go and pull the pushchair towards myself, "no not this tour" he says looking over at his daughter who was sitting cross legged watching Riley play a game on her iPad. "Riley what did I tell you about that" I say looking down at her as she puts it back in her rucksack. "Is the little man asleep?" Pete asks looking down at Daniel. "I don't think so" trick replies looking over at the pushchair "I'll get him out at security" I say smiling back at them. I feel my phone start to vibrate as I take it out of my pocket I see its Tyler ringing "one sec its Ty" I say to trick before answering and walking away from the group slightly bringing the pushchair with me. "Hey Ty what's up?" I say into the phone "hey dyl, is it alright if Josh and I come over to see you while you're in the UK we wanted to bring Zack and Jenna over" I can hear the smile on his face as he speaks and I can feel the smile growing on my own face. "Sure I'll ring you once I get there Ty but you can stay at ours the house is big enough to" I reply smiling like an idiot, "perfect have a safe flight" and with that he hangs up and I go back to the group who look like they're ready to go. Brendon was standing with Pete and trick who were still talking, Joe was talking to Aidan and Riley was sitting on the edge of the trolley, ruby and Bronx were gone which means i probably missed the goodbyes. "Let's go" Brendon says once I get over to them and we all head for check in. 

*2 hours later*  
"I'm going to take the kids to the toilet, once we get back let's go to the gate" I say standing up and shuffling out of the booth. I follow Aidan and Riley to the toilet which luckily had no queue so we could all shuffle in and I could change Daniels pull up. "All done?" I ask as I walk out of the stool I had been in with Daniel "yeah let's go mum" Riley beamed as Aidan nodded. "Okay hold onto the pushchair please" I say before heading back to the guys who were standing outside the restaurant we had just had breakfast in as soon as we get to them we decide to head for the gate. "Aidan Riley hands" Patrick says using his dad voice and the kids both take his hand smiling up at him "see why doesn't Bronx do that?" Pete asks looking at Brendon who shrugs laughing slightly at him "Hurleys already on board let's go before he kills us" Joe says already starting to walk towards the gate and we all follow close behind. Once we reach the gate I kneel down and take Daniel out of his pushchair which he didn't seem very impressed with as he clung onto me, it was still way too early for him which meant he'd probably sleep most of the flight. "Come on then" I whisper standing and and letting him snuggle into my neck "Beebo will you carry this on?" I ask and he walks over and folds it up before picking it up. "Alright trick you go through with the twins and I'll meet you on board with Danny" I say handing him the passports and boarding passes and kissing him on the cheek. "Alright, come on you two" he says smiling softly at me before leading the twins to the lady and handing her the passports and boarding passes. "See you in a minute" Brendon and Pete say before following after Patrick, I stand rocking Danny while I wait for one of the air hostesses to become free and praying that Danny stays quiet. "Next" I hear one of the smiley women say and I walk over to her. "Good Morning miss may I see you and your child's passport and boarding pass please" her voice is high pitched and overly friendly "sure" I say passing her the passports and boarding passes. "Are you returning home Mrs stump?" She asks smiling still, she must recognise my accent "No America is my home I'm just visiting family and bringing this little man to see his grandma" I reply smiling back at her and taking my stuff back. "Well have a nice flight" she beams as I smile back at her and start to walk towards the plane putting the passports back in my bag as I climb aboard I can hear the guys talking about the set, first class was practically empty Riley and Aidan were already strapped in waiting for the films to come on the little screens. I sit down in the aisle beside the twins and sit Daniel between trick and I. "Ready for the flight dyl?" Trick asks looking over at me and smiling softly "10 hours with 3 kids , Brendon and Pete? I'm as ready as possible" I say making him laugh slightly as Daniel grabs at my hands wanting to sit on my lap. "Once we're in the air you can sit with mummy" trick says gently stroking our sons face and calming him down. I secretly loved flying although i had to do some work, the kids would sleep in the little pod beds and trick and I would have time to relax, watch a film together and finally have some peace without worrying about the kids or work.


	22. Children

8 hours into the flight Daniel woke with a fright making both trick and I jump. I climb out of the 'fought' trick and I had made out of blankets and had been watching films in because we would be landing at two in the morning and we were going to attempt to sleep "I'll get him" I whisper to a sleepy trick who nods. "I'm here little man" I say lifting up my sobbing 2 year old and bringing him over to me and trick and sitting back down in my pod and rocking him gently "do you want some milk Danny?" I ask and he nods still nuzzled into my neck, "I'll get it" trick whispers standing up with his bed hair that still makes bolts of excitement shoot through me, we'd both changed into comfy clothes so he was wearing his massive hoodie, batman tshirt and grey tracksuit bottoms I watched as he approached the air hostess holding Daniels bottle. "Daddy's getting milk ok" I whisper still gently rocking him and wrapping him in my one of the blankets me and trick hadn't used, I watch trick slowly tiptoe back before handing Daniel his bottle "come sit with me" I hear trick whisper and Daniel slides off my lap and toddles over to trick and sits on his knees happily drinking his milk. "I'm gonna check on the twins" I whisper standing up and kissing him gently before walking over to the twins, unlike their younger brother both twins were fast asleep I look over and see Brendon walking towards me smiling. "Little early for you Beebo" I whisper as he smiles "well the sleeping pills Pete and I took are starting to wear off and i thought I should probably wake up slightly before we have to get off I mean there's only about an hour left" he whispers and i gesture for him to follow me back to me and tricks 'room'. "Morning Bren" trick mumbles with his morning voice "go back to sleep trick" I say taking Daniel from him, he mumbles something before rolling over and falling asleep again and both Brendon and I cover our mouths to cover our laughter. "Let's bring this little monster back to his bed" I whisper and Brendon nods smiling at me, when we get to Daniels bed we have to be super careful to not wake the twins. I watch as Brendon makes Daniels bed and turns on the tiny night light and lays his teddy down as well, I gently place Daniel down and cover him with the duvet before lightly kissing his forehead. "You're an awesome mum  dyl" Brendon says once we are out of the kids pod "I couldn't do it without trick" I reply looking over at my husband who was fast asleep "should we get some coffees?" Brendon asks and I nod following him to the drink station. "I think we should get a hot chocolate for Pete" I say and Brendon nods ordering one and the guy behind the counter disappears to make them. "Do you think you and a Pete will ever adopt? You're so good with kids Bren" I ask speaking softly and I watch Brendon's facial expression change, "I'd love to but Pete is so focused on Bronx I don't want to ask too much of him" he mumbles and I watch his face soften. "Well you could always just ask, Josh and Tyler would totally help you they are so happy with Jenna and Zack" I reply taking my coffee from the tired looking man that's returned with our drinks "thanks" Brendon says winking at the guy before turning back towards the sleeping pods and heading for Pete. I was right Pete was sitting up watching family guy "here you go handsome" Brendon whispers handing Pete his drink and i watch As a smile grows on Petes face "I feel like I'm on a weird sleep over" Brendon says climbing into Petes little bed which mean I could sit in Brendon's that smelt very strong of after shave. Checking my phone I realises there's about half an hour left of the flight sighing I down my coffee before climbing out of the pod "I'm going to go sort out my 4 sleeping lions" I say stretching and making Pete and Brendon laugh slightly. I wave before heading to my pod and grabbing my bag and heading for the toilet to get changed and put my makeup on, by the time we get to the hotel tomorrow it'll be 7:30 in the morning and I'll have so many meetings so I might as well do it now while I have time. Once I'm done I let my hair out of its side plat and watch it fall neatly to just below my shoulders I change into my jeans, a vintage Bowie tshirt, my all black vans and tricks hoodie that smelt of him and made me smile. Opening the door of the bathroom I see one of the few other people in first class sitting up and stretching, once I get back I wake trick up first "trick it's time to get up we're going to land really soon" I whisper kissing his cheek as he sits up slightly before rubbing his eyes. "Go change into your jeans and grab us some coffee" I whisper running my hand through his bed hair as he nods taking his bag and heading for the bathroom to get changed. Walking over to the twins I wake up Aidan first "come on the planes going to land so you need sit now and put your seatbelt on ok" I whisper softly as he sits up yawning before going over to Riley and quietly waking her while I pick up Daniel and go back to my seat and sit him beside me. "I just checked there's press and fans in the airport" Patrick sighs sitting down.

*One hour Later*  
"right Mr stump you and your family will have to walk very quickly to the cars outside there are a lot a photographers and a few fans" a large security guard says the familiar accent makes me smile wide. I pull the cover over Daniels pushchair so he's practically covered and Riley and Aidan put their hoods up and I can't help but smile at how well they knew how to handle photographers. The rest of the guys were already gone so they knew that we'd be next and everyone was dying for pictures of the kids especially Daniel because there's hardly any of them. "Ready to go team?" Patrick asks standing at the door while a group of security start to surround us and we all nod in unison and I pull my sunglasses down and they push the door open and we are all met by flashing lights. The fans didn't scream they just stood holding up posters one of them said "welcome home " I wish I could go over but the security were pushing us forward and passed the press that were yelling at us. Once we got to the car the twins climb in and Patrick helps Danny out of his pushchair and I fold it up before climbing in the card myself and taking Danny from trick and strapping him into his seat. He's obviously been very startled but practically falls straight to sleep once we're back in the car "mum why won't they just go away?" Aidan asks still hiding his face "because this is their job sweetheart they have to take pictures" I reply trying to keep my hatred for the press out of my voice. Once we start to drive it's not long until I feel my eyelids start to feel heavy and I slowly close my eyes and fall to sleep. I woken by a very excited Riley who practically yells "Mum wake up we're at aunt Clara's " making me jump slightly as I open my eyes and am met by a bright sunny day.


	23. Hello London

*Dylans Point Of View*  
"Trick it's easier this way, you go and do press stuff with Pete I'll get the train into London with the kids" I say leaning my forehead against his chest. "Are you sure, we could always get another car to come and pick you up and take you to the venue?" He asks his arms protectively wrapped around my waist "yeah I'll drop the kids at mums for the night, and then get the car to pick me up from there and take me to the venue " I whisper looking up at him. "I'll have to leave now though, there's already clothes and stuff at the hotel so don't bring an over night bag ok" I say before tilting my head slightly to kiss him. "Alright let's go before wentz starts complaining" he says and I can't help but giggle before taking his hand and heading downstairs where my aunt and uncle were making small talk with Pete. "It was great to see you both but we have to head out now aunty Clara" I say leaning down to hug my aunt "well feel free to call in whenever Dylan we've both missed you so much" I hear her say as I hug my uncle who squeezes me extra tight like he use to when I was a kid. "Aidan Riley shoes on" trick instructs the twins who were sitting watching cartoons, before lifting up Daniel and carrying him to his push chair causing a very loud tantrum I watch as trick carries the struggling two year old out to the kitchen to calm him down. "Are you guys getting the first car?" Pete asks smiling over at me "nah I'm gonna take the train with the kids into London and drop them at my mums" I reply smiling back at him while pulling my shoes on before following trick out to the kitchen where he had Daniel sitting happily in his pushchair. "Text me when you get on the train alright" trick says before engulfing me in one of his nervous hugs "I'll be fine I've done this journey a million times" I reply trying to reassure him but I'm not quite sure if he believes me. As he lets me go he kisses my forehead then walks back into the front room to talk to Pete I knew he hated it when we weren't together so goodbyes were always short, I grab a packet of raisins and give them to Daniel because we wouldn't be eating until we get on the trains. I head back towards the front door where Riley and Aidan are waiting smiling wide , I knew they loved when they got to do things without security because it made them feel more normal "We're getting the train which means you stay by my side at all times alright" I say using my mum voice and they nod in unison before opening the door and waving bye to everyone. Luckily the train station was just down the road no one recognised us as we walked, it was so peaceful and fun listening to the twins trying to convince me why they should come to the show tonight(not that it was going to happen) "I can see the station Aidan look" Riley beams before grabbing Aidan's hand and dragging him forward. Although the twins were so different, they were best friends and happily spent a lot of their lives together today Aidan was wearing the leather jacket both he and trick had his Star Wars t-shirt and black jeans, Riley was wearing a burgundy dress and a mini version of my leather jacket so they looked super adorable running together and I watched as they stopped at the traffic light for me and Daniel to catch up. "Mum is going to be like the train in Harry Potter?" Aidan asks with glint of excitement in his eyes "kind of" I reply after crossing the road, before I can even ask both Riley and Aidan help me carry the pushchair up the stairs and I can feel my face beam with pride at just how mature they are. Inside the station there were a lot more people and both the twins grabbed onto the pushchair and followed me while I went and brought us all travel cards before getting the lift down to the platform. 

*2hours later*  
The novelty of the train wore off within the first half and hour of the journey but when I got the nintendo's out and suggested a Mario cart tournament both of their faces lit up. Currently I had a colouring Daniel sitting on my lap while I was coming last on the final lap of rainbow road "next stop London Victoria" the automatic train voice announced and I closed the lid of my Ds "Noo mum I was about to finally beat Aidan" Riley sighs before closing the lid of her Ds and crossing her arms. "Well we have to get off in a minute so there's no time now put you jackets on please" I ask while tidying away Daniels colouring book and sitting him back on a seat so I can put everything away. "Come here Danny" I say gesturing for him to shuffle over to me and I watch him shuffle to get to me "good boy"I say gently before taking his hand and helping him sit in his pushchair.  "Aidan will you put his jacket on for him and strap him in?" I ask while putting on my own jacket and fixing Riley's plat into place. I watch as the train starts to pull into the station and everyone on board starts to stand up giving us no space "Riley Aidan sit down for a second some people seem to be in such a hurry they don't realise that there's children on board" I say glaring over at one of the men practically leaning on Aidan. We wait for the train to clear off before we get off the train and walk along the busy platform in the loud station and I watch the twins eyes glow with amazement as they look around the grand station. "We're going to get a black cab to grandmas" I practically announce and I can see how happy it makes them as they follow me outside to a taxi rank where a friendly looking taxi driver is standing and the twins run over "how much to Shepard's bush?" I ask and I watch his face flush with confusion. Both Aidan and Riley have the same accent as trick with a slight English edge because of me the taxi driver probably thought he'd be able to rip me off because I'm a tourist "55 pounds miss" he replies with a very strong south London accent "that's perfect" I smile at him before letting Daniel out and watching him take Riley's hand as Aidan opens the door of the car. Once the pushchair is folded I climb in after them and make sure they all have their seat belts on. We fly threw the streets of London and arrive at mums in no time I leave the driver sixty before climbing out and watching all three kids run to the front door and tackle their grandma into a hug "Dylan" she practically shouts as she wraps her arms around me I can see the tears in her eyes as I follow her into the front room where the kids have already got drinks and lunch waiting for them. "Are you sure you can't stay for dinner tonight Dyl?" She asks still trying to compose herself "yeah I'm going to the show tonight, I'll be back tomorrow but I'll have Patrick, Pete, Maria, Tyler and Josh with me" I say gently and I watch her start to smile slightly "Maria, Josh and Tyler are in town?" She asks taking a sip of her tea and sitting in her normal space as I sit beside her. "Well Maria lives with Alice in Brighton at the moment so she's leaving the dogs with Alice and driving up here and Tyler and Josh are coming so you can meet their two little ones" I smile at her as I watch Aidan and Riley turn "Zack and Jenna are coming tomorrow? Grandma do you still have my bass?" Aidan asks turning his whole body towards is "of course I do its in the music studio your mummy insisted I had" she says smiling wide at him and rolling her eyes at me. "Mum don't let them play instruments tonight" I say and I watch Aidan sigh under his breath before she can reply my phone buzzes.   
Alex: I am outside Mrs Stump,  Mr stump sent me to bring you to Wembley Arena.  
Grabbing my bag I stand up and quickly kiss the kids on the head before hugging my mum tightly. "I've missed you so much mum" I whisper before letting go and running out of the door and into the car so Daniel doesn't see me and start to cry.   
"Good afternoon Mrs Stump I trust you had a nice flight" my favourite English driver says as I climb in "of course I did Alex I'm just jet lagged" I reply relaxing slightly "well I don't suggest sleeping now it's only a very short journey to Wembley" the older man replies zooming off down the road. "I'll be fine Alex I just need touch up my makeup" I say as I grab my mini mirror and makeup kit out of my bag. 

Once I'm done we're practically there, I can see all the fans queuing some with flags some with posters when they see my car they all sit up and stare some start to stand up. I see the girl from the airport with the poster saying 'welcome home' with loads of pictures of me and trick together "Alex can you stop the car for a second" I ask and he slows down "I cannot let you out Mrs Stump" he says sternly, sounding quite like my dad use to "it's fine I'm just going to put the window down slightly and thank that girl" I say before putting the Window down and I watch the girls face light up as she jumps up causing the rest of the people she's with to stand up as well and get their phones out. "Thank you for making such a lovely poster" I say smiling at her as she points at herself and I nod. "I love you and Patrick so much" she mumbles before walking over to the car I watch her friends video as other people start to notice me, "can I take a selfie with you?" She asks smiling wide at me holding her phone in her hand, she has a really old picture of me, Tyler and Josh as her phone case. "I can't let you do that because then everyone will want one but I can give you this" I say before handing her a guitar pick and I watch as her face lights up because it's a Patrick one. "And I'll make sure to tell the guys to look for you now go back to the queue before someone pushes you out" I say before more people start to crowd the car and I put the window  back up and Alex speeds off again before we get stuck. He stops at a secure entrance where the tour manager is standing waiting for me, I climb out and follow him to the stage where the band is doing sound check I sit side stage and check my phone to see if mum has texted but there's nothing but Twitter notifications, as I open the app I see my time line full of pictures of me and the girl, in one of them I see she's tagged and when I go on her profile I find out her name is Isabella. Her header is of her with Josh and Tyler and her icon is me and her she's so cute, her time line is full of people saying well done and pictures of me her, her poster, me and trick at the airport and the guitar pick her whole account is us and from the amount of followers she has she's a pretty big person in fall out boys fan base.


	24. Show Time

I finally finish replying to the emails Pete had forwarded to me there were a few bands I think he'd like so I forward it to him because that's the part he handles. "BOO" Brendon shouts startling me I spin round and glare at him as he laughs "don't do that" I say throwing a pen at him and missing by a long shot which makes him laugh even more. "Do you know how long the emo dads are going to be?" He asks lying down across the chairs next to me "emo dads?" I giggle watching as he attempts to get comfortable on the bulky metal chairs "what i saw it on twitter it's what they're calling most of the band and Gerard" he chuckles before falling off the chairs and causing a massive clash and me to burst out laughing. "Can you keep it down Stump" I hear Pete shout from the stage which makes me laugh even harder "well tell your boyfriend to be more careful" I yell back causing the rest of the band and the crew to chuckle including Pete. "Are you coming to the nandos after party tonight dyl?" Bren asks standing up and dusting off his overly skinny jeans "depends on what trick wants to do" I reply looking over trick and smiling as I watched him finalise the set list for tonight. Before Brendon can reply the guys start to walk off stage and I jump up to meet trick who hasn't seen me yet, "hey stranger" I say grabbing his hand and intertwining my hands in his. I watch a smile form on his face as he wraps his arms around me "get a room" I hear a quiet voice say from behind me spinning around I see a smiling Maria standing by the door and I practically run over to her before wrapping my arms around her(in a lot lot more violent way than i do with trick). Maria was probably my closest and only female friend she'd lived with me and trick when the twins were young so she could go to the councillor I recommended to help her get over the passing of her best friend. She had planned to go back on her travels after she'd recovered but she met Alice, alice was a ray of sunshine that Maria needed they met at a park 'and the rest is history' according to Maria, they moved to Brighton last year and i hadn't seen her properly since. "I've missed you so much" I say once I let go "well this is only a flying visit the cars outside to take me to my mums I thought I'd say hi" she replies speaking gently like she always did. "Alright I'll see you later" I reply smiling softly at her before turning back to trick who was on his phone checking Twitter "you're all over my time line Mrs stump" he says kissing me lightly on the nose "what I wanted to say thanks to that girl" I reply pulling him to the greenroom so I can cuddle up to him before the show. As we walk in all the guys are sitting on their phones apart from Brendon who was lying across Pete and poking him in the face trick and I slump down on the only free sofa left and I snuggle into him. "I lost to the kids on Mario cart" I say and trick bursts out laughing "shut up I was jet lagged" I say poking him and giggling as well. "Are we going to the nandos thing tonight?" I ask as he runs his hands through my hair while he taps his foot keeping a beat (drummers am I right). "I'd rather not since this is our only night together alone that isn't on a bunk" I watch as a smirk flashes across his face, when he was in fall out boy Patrick mode he would play the Sweet innocent man all the fans loved aka the complete opposite from soulpunk and actual trick that I knew "Sorry sweetheart what was that?" I tease raising my eyebrow at him and I watch his jaw tense as he tries to stay calm in front of everyone as they look over and I can see the smirk on Petes face because he's seen what Patrick's really like. "They're letting people in are you gonna stay in here during the show?" Trick asks looking down at me "hell no, have you forgotten who my favourite band are? Just because I'm married to the lead singer doesn't mean I won't take every chance I can to see you guys live" I reply as he smiles. "So dylan you're on the bus from tomorrow night?" Andy asks looking up from his phone "yeah I think I'll go up to my mums during the day and then come down for the shows" I reply looking over to him. 

*4 hours later*  
I stand side stage singing along as the guys finish their encore the crowd singing loudly and in time. As soon as they're off Patrick grabs me and crushes his lips against mine, his kiss was messy but full of excitement and lust as I moved away I could see the twinkle of excitement in his eye. "Let's go" he smirks before taking my hand and leading me back stage and to the already waiting car "not going to meet fans tonight trick?" I ask hurrying to keep up with him "venues too big and if we hang around too long we'll be forced to go the stupid nandos thing" he replies opening the car door for me and I climb in and shuffle over. I lean my head against his shoulder for the entire car ride feeling the wash of jet lag come over me again as the adrenaline from the show runs out.


	25. You're A Cheat

*12 years previous*  
The days and nights of tour were blurring together, everyone went out drinking every night and slept all day everyone but trick and I. I was spending more time with trick than I was with Joe, the more time I spent with trick the more I could feel myself falling for him and it was getting dangerous I was so comfortable around him and I think he feels the same at least I hope he does. I roll over a passed out Joe and climb out of the highest bunk on the damn coach I land making as little noise as possible and head to the kitchen part of the bus where trick is already pouring us both cereal it was kind out morning tradition "morning trick" I say sitting down in the little booth. I was wearing the shirt trick had given me over the cardigan he had given me, I essentially lived in his clothes but it never seemed to bother him "Dyl you missed all the action last night" trick says chuckling slightly as he sits down and hands me my cereal "fill me in trick" I mumble with a mouthful of cereal. "Well wentz got super drunk and Ashlee got super pissed and said she was going to leave so Pete said he'd just sleep with Brendon, which made a very drunk Ryan get super mad at Bren and force him out of their bunk so Pete and Brendon are currently sharing" i burst out laughing before grabbing my phone and running to take a picture of the two snuggling up to each other fast asleep. When I go back into the living room area Josh is sitting in my seat talking to Patrick who's face has gone pale and they both go silent as they see me, "what's up why are you two so quiet?" I ask slumping down next to Patrick and leaning against him. "Dyls you need to listen to Josh" his voice is low and nervous and my stomach sinks "ok" I mumble taking his hand and staring at Josh who looks as nervous as trick "last night at the club we all got really drunk" he starts and I tighten my grip on tricks hand. " when I was finished taking shots with Pete and I decided to go find Tyler who had disappeared outside, I went to pee first and when I walked in I heard noises" he stops and and looks at trick who's face was cold, as trick nodded Josh continued "they were moans loud moans and it wouldn't take a genius to work out what was going on, I slowly started to back away and leave them to it when I heard joes voice and I froze". Everything stopped and I felt tears start to stream down my face "keep going Josh" I manage to stumble out as trick slowly places his arm around my shoulder. "I walked out, but realised I'd have to see for myself if I was going to say something, I stood by the side of the bathroom for about 45 minutes before Joe walked out followed by a red headed girl who was all over him" I realise how rough Josh's voice is knowing him he would have been up all night thinking and worrying about this, worrying about me. "Josh can you go to our bunk and get me his phone please" it's barely a whisper but he stands up and disappears to the back of the bus, as he does I throw my arms around trick. As he rocks me back and forth I cry silently, taking a deep breath i sit up and wipe my eyes "is there anything else you need dyl?" Josh asks placing the phone on the table "I want to change the set list tonight slightly" I say before taking the phone, Josh nods before disappearing again presumably to tell Tyler that I knew. As I open the phone I go to the messages, there are hundreds girl after girl and he's talking to each one like I'm nothing, like I'm no one. "I'm such a fucking idiot" I practically yell before putting the phone down "no you're not, he is he's given up you, the most beautiful and talented girl I know" I turn and see trick standing just above me. "Beautiful?talented? Trick I'm useless, an unlovable mist.." I can't even finish due to the lump in my throat causing a fit of crying and trick wraps his arms around me again.

*show time*  
I stay with trick, Josh and Tyler all day they're the only ones who know about what happened and I intend to keep it that way. "So what song are we changing to dyl?" Tyler asks as we get ready to go on "impossible, I need you to play piano Josh drums if you don't mind I'll be the only one singing for that one, and id like it to go first" I reply trying my hardest to keep my voice steady. "Trick is bringing Joe around to watch it, he'll get it" Tyler wraps his arms around me and with that I know we're good to go Josh nods before we do our high five tradition and run on stage. As the crowd screams I see Joe and Trick side stage, Trick nods before Joe smiles, making my stomach turn "hey guys, we are Josh Tyler and Dylan and we'll be performing a few covers and a few original songs for you guys before the main event" Tyler says before the crowd roars their reply. "If you don't mind we're going to start with a slower song tonight, we've never played this before but I found out something today that broke my heart so this is dedicated to  the boy I thought was the love of my life" without even looking at Joe I take a deep breath and start to sing.  
I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
As we finish the crowd goes crazy, they had sang along to most of the song but it was perfect, as I look over to trick I see Joe yelling at him as he stands there staring at him cold faced, and emotionless.The rest of the set went perfectly, the crowd sang along and got involved in the whole show even during Josh's drum solo. Once our set was over we walked off the side where Joe wasn't and chilled out there until the guys were on stage performing. Standing side stage I watched the looks Joe was giving Patrick but the crowd wouldn't notice I doubt the rest of the band would, once Joe saw me his face dropped but I just stood there watching trick singing with a stupid smile on my face. Once the guys were done Patrick ran off first and took my hand "we need to go back to bus now Dylan" I nodded in reply as we walked towards the exit. "Patrick I have to warn you there are a lot of fans and press out that" Charlie says blocking the exit "press?" I ask before looking over at trick slightly worried. "It's fine Charlie you walk ahead and tell them the  rest of the guys will come out but I don't feel well" Charlie nods before opening the door to flashing lights and screaming fans desperately trying to catch a glimpse of trick, it's funny they reminded me of myself if it had been any other day we would have met them but I just had to get away from Joe. Once we climb onto the bus I sigh in relief "well they'll buy us some time" trick says as he goes over to pour himself a cup of coffee "trick will you help me move out of my bunk" I ask standing by the door to the back "sure you can bunk with me if you want, but if you don't want to I get it I'm sure josh or Tyler will let you bunk with them" he mumbles before taking a long sip of coffee and staring at the floor. "I think I'd rather bunk with you" I reply smiling at him and I watch his cheeks flush. "This was probably all my fault" I sigh as I push the door to the back open with Patrick close behind me, "those girls gave him something I couldn't I just can't believe I fell for it all" before trick can reply I climb up to the bunk and rip down all the pictures I want to keep. I hand my stuff down to trick who's making space for me in his own bunk that was already slightly bigger as its a bottom bunk "done" I announce jumping down from the bunk holding on to the pictures of me with the guys. "I made room on the wall for those" trick says as he gestures me to join him in the bunk, he'd moved all his sheet music over and helps me stick up the pictures the picture of me and him is in the centre even though he hates pictures of himself. As we climb out I hear voices and screams I realise the guys are back "I'm going to stay in here and write, bring me back pizza later?" I ask ruffling tricks hair as he smiles "are you sure?" I can hear the concern in his voice but as I nod he stands up and leaves obviously hesitant. As soon as the door closes the shouting starts, pulling the curtain across the bunk I climb under the sheets covering my ears as tears fall from my eyes. "where the fuck is she Patrick"  cuts threw the room and everything goes silent, I slowly close my eyes praying for it all to just end when I agreed to do this your I never thought this would happen. "Dyls" the voice makes my stomach turn and I know it's him instantly, I don't move I stay frozen hidden under the covers "how can I fix this if you don't talk to me" with that I sit up and face him and I almost want to laugh. "Fix this? You can't fix this, this is over" he grabs my shirt and pulls me towards him "what did you think would happen guys have needs and you're so up tight around me, you've probably been fucking Patrick behind my back I see the way you look at him" his voice is low and his breath smells of beer. "You know what I wish I fucking was" with that he pushes me back and I whack my head on the back of the bunk, the pain is intense and fills my eyes with tears. I watch as Joe storms off slamming the door behind me leaving me sobbing uncontrollably I don't know what hurt more the pain in my head, or the fact my world was crumbling before my very eyes. "Dyl?" I watch as trick runs over to me before he wraps his arms around me trying to calm me down "what was the loud noise?" Petes asks as he walks in obviously confused "j j Joe slammed me into the back on the bunk" I manage to stutter out before Patrick sits back, I watch the anger build on his face "I'll fucking kill him" before I can stop him Patrick heads for the door but thankfully Pete stops him. "Tyler and Josh are explaining what happened to Hurley, management are in there as well and I thought I'd tell you first they're going to kick you off the tour" I watch as Patrick stumbles backward shaking his head but I don't say a word, I was right my life is crumbling right in front of my eyes.


	26. Not Yet

Tonight was a hotel night which meant I could hide away, so while Patrick tried to convince management to keep me on the tour I retreated to his room because there was no way I was risking going to Joe and Is room. I told Josh and Tyler to work out what they were going to do for the opening act they weren't very happy about it but I insisted and Tyler especially knows not to push me when I'm like this. So I sit in silence in the dark room, I hadn't bothered turning the light on because quite honestly the world didn't need to see my cry so the only light was from the street lamp shining in through the window and the whisper of rain was the only sound. Maybe Joe was right, quite honestly there's no maybe about it I am in love with Patrick, the distance between me and Joe had never bothered me and now I realise that's because I had trick. Loosing Joe didn't hurt it was something I thought would happen sure I never dreamed that he'd embarrass me like this but I'll get over it, the thing that was killing me was loosing the tour and loosing Trick. The thought of not spending every day and every night with Patrick made this all 100 times worse I'm such an idiot Patrick could never love me he's gorgeous and talented and kind and I'm well I'm just me I don't even come close. I had already rang mum and she said that jack from the venue I saw the guys at was willing to take me on as the merch girl. Sitting silently and staring out of the window I hear the door open gently behind me, i know it's trick but seeing him will make this so much harder "I'm so sorry dyl I tried so hard" I hear him start to sob, I slowly turn around and stand in front of him looking at him. "It's okay trick, I'll go back home you go and be a star" I wipe the tear from his cheek as I feel my own eyes start to fill up.  "They said you can preform a few songs with the boys tomorrow before a car arrives to bring you home" his voice cracks slightly before he wraps his arms around me and I relax as the tears roll down my face. Once we break our silent embrace we sit cross legged on the bed "I'm going to miss you so much Dyls" he says gently as he looks at me with the same look that made me fall for him in the first place. I put my hand on his cheek and smile softly at him "I'll miss you too trick" his face softens I watch as he goes to say something but instead gently places a kiss on my cheek before standing up and going to the bathroom. I climb under the covers and close my eyes I know exactly what I'm going to   
sing tomorrow and luckily the one I need help with is one the guys and I very nearly put on our set list. "Trick" I whisper as he walks back in "yeah?" He replies as he walks over to his side of the bed "make sure you watch my two songs tomorrow the second one is dedicated to you" i whisper my voice barely audible "I wouldn't miss it for the world"  
*the next day about half an hour before show time*  
"Are you sure you want to do the second by yourself dyl?" Josh asks as he jumps up and down to hype himself and I nod giggling at him while Tyler sits close beside me holding my hand "please do the whole show" he pleads for the 5th time. "I told you Ty I'm lucky I'm in it at all if I don't get off stage I'll be escorted off" I squeeze his hand tight as he nods and starts to nervously tap his foot with preshow nerves. "Right, time to go guys" Josh says and we have our final group hug of the tour and I bite my lip to stop the lump in my throat before we run off onto the stage where we are met by a screaming crowd obviously excited "hi we're Josh Tyler and Dylan and tonight is my last night on tour so the boys have been kind enough to let me preform two songs for you" I say standing centre stage as the crowd screams their response. "This first one is a personal favourite of mine by one of my all time favourite bands other that fall out boy, this is dedicated to the man I thought I loved"  
Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way

And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
Is where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whoa

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday  
The crowd sings along in time and seems to go crazy once the song is over, Tyler's harmonies were so beautiful I could feel the tears in my eyes and I look over and standing side stage I watch as trick smiles encouragingly at me. "Because this is my final song I'll be singing alone but don't worry Tyler is the only vocalist for the rest of the act, this song is dedicated to the person I am I going to miss most I'm so terrible with words and hopefully after this he'll understand" taking a deep breath I look over at Patrick before smiling gently at him and nodding at Tyler who's sitting at the piano.

The sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything but love

And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

Please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now  
I give you everything I am  
All my broken heart beats  
Until I know you'll understand

And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
You keep waiting  
To save what we have

So I'll make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
How long 'til we call this love, love, love?  
As I finish I feel a tear roll down my cheek, I bow at the cheering crowd before running off stage the opposite side of trick where two security are waiting to escort me out. Sobbing I walk towards the exit, I didn't even get to say goodbye. Once they open the large metal doors I realise it's raining but I don't care anymore and don't even bother to walk under the umbrella, I walk slowly toward the car that's waiting one of the men opens the door for me "WAIT" i turn round to see Patrick running towards me "Dylan please" he pleads standing in front of me as we're drenched from the heavy rainfall "I have to go trick, I don't have a choice" I whisper looking him in the eyes as I feel tears roll down my cheeks. "We'll be together, not now but one day we will be" he says with a determination that sends shivers through my body. "You have to leave now" one of the large men says obviously annoyed about standing in the rain "goodbye Patrick stump" I mumble before turning, but as I go to climb into the car he pulls me by my wrist and turns me to face him and before the security can push me in I feel tricks lips crush on mine. It's like the whole world stops and trick and I are the only people in the world in our kiss full of love and desperation, the security pull me into the car and close the door behind me. I scramble to put the window down "I love you Patrick" before he can answer the car speeds off leaving me alone in the car ripping me away from my world.


	27. Silence Complete Silence

*2 months after the UK leg of the tour*  
Bren moved in a month ago, I think he needs me as much as i need need him. I was still getting constant emails and messages of condolence, and I hadn't managed to get through any of them. I spent all day everyday in hospitals that reeked of death and sorrow, I'd stay until the nurses rang for Bren to come and pick me up and bring me home, where he'd force me to eat before I passed out on the sofa while we watched shitty TV. Living with Brendon was easy because he never asked about it, he just let me talk about it when I wanted to and recently I never did and he never asked, he hated living and sleeping alone without Pete so it was a good distraction while Pete was away. Pete was handling all media and press stuff so I didn't have to, the twins were still in London with my mum and they rang every Saturday at the same time and I listened to their stories about the school mum had enrolled them in. It was religious and very similar to the primary school I went to as a child and the twins seem to be loving it once I move back over I'll get to see it properly and meet their teachers and do all the mum things i should have already done. It felt strange sleeping in the guest room of my own house but it was empty and didnt have any reminders that would set me off, Tyler had cleared the house before I got back so everything I didn't want to see was neatly packed away in rooms that I avoided. I hadn't seen Josh or Tyler since it happened I couldn't it hurt to much I missed them so much and they'd done nothing but they just reminded me so much of it, I knew I wouldn't be able to face them until the hospital visits were over but i knew they understood. I pulled tricks cardigan over my jeans and tank top and walked downstairs, bren was on the sofa working I grab the coffee he's already made for me in a to go cup and walk over to him to let him know I'm leaving. "Today's the day Bren" he turns and pulls his headphones off, "are you sure you don't want me there? It's a lot to handle on your own" he shuts the lid of his laptop, he was already dressed "If I bring anyone with me it means that I'm admitting to myself that one of them might not make it" I push back the lump in my throat and watch as Bren nods and I turn and walk out the door. The journey to the hospital is a short one and I spend it listening to the radio songs are still being requested and being dedicated to what happened, as soon as I hear the dedication I turn the radio off and ride in silence before pulling up into my normal parking space and climbing out of the car. I buzz not evening bothering to say hello because I'm pretty sure they already know it's me, I hear the familiar buzz of the door that lets me know I should push and I walk along the silent ward. The only seat taken in the waiting room was taken by the grim reaper waiting to take his next life, he waits in the very corner and watches as desperate relatives stumble down the ward. I walk normally holding my head up, the tired nurses smile sympathetically at me as I pass them and I nod back at them, I reach the room at the very end and push the door open. I walk in and pull the blinds up before kissing him on his cheek and climbing into the bed with him. I'd requested an extra large bed and luckily the head of the ward took pity on me and allowed it so I could lie beside him and talk to him. I didn't sleep much at home but every morning before the doctors came in to give me updates I could just lay beside him and pretend that the tubes were gone and the steady beep was just the alarm we had ignored. Unfortunately I couldn't get a bigger bed downstairs on the other ward but I climb in with my son anyway, he's only little it's not like he takes up that much room. "They're waking you up today trick, so I thought we could grab a coffee because they're not waking Danny until later, I think if you wake up you can come home and don't worry Brens actually been looking after the place" the only reply I get is from the heart rate monitor but it's enough. As long as I can hear his heart rate monitor I'll always have enough. Two doctors followed by a nurse walk in and I move off of the bed and to the seat visitors are suppose to sit in, "As you know we will be attempting to wake you're husband from his coma, although his brain is showing signs of activity, we cannot ignore the fact that your husband took the most pressure in the jump and therefore went under the most head trauma". I nod and hold onto tricks hand, he's my only comfort I'm scared terrified even that I will no longer feel the warmth from his skin or the sound of his heart beat proving he's alive. They start to discuss trick in hushed tones of science and I hold my breath as I watch them inject him with a drug that should bring him out of this. He doesn't move and I feel my heart start to break as I look over at the nurses who have concerned looks on their faces, but then I feel it. slowly the hand in mine starts to move. A single tear falls from my eye and the nurses all look relived and I watch as he slowly opens his eyes dazed and confused without his glasses. They all stand around him checking vitals and poking at him and I want to scream, he's awake and alive leave us alone we don't need you anymore, it seems as though trick feels the same as he starts to mumble something. The mumble starts to get louder and more panicked "Dylan Dylan where are you" I jump up and I watch as his eyes meet mine for the first time in 2 months, I can't speak I just smile at him while tears stream down my face. "Wh where's Danny" the nurses and doctors back off, I assume they say something about letting him calm down before they disappear, I climb back into the bed beside him and he wraps his arms around me "trick do you remember anything?" I ask gently as I shuffle to sit up and face him. "Nothing I just remember having to get Danny out" he stumbles on his words and sounds unsure. "You went to a party with Josh, Tyler and a massive group of friends, you brought the kids with you but I decided to stay home and work. But there was a fire the twins got out because they were in the garden and Tyler and Josh ran them to safety, you an Danny got stuck on the top floor so you jumped out a two story building. You hit your head badly protecting Danny but you both ended up in comas due to head trauma" he sits in silence and I watch as tears start to stream down his face and I wrap my arms around him and slowly rock him back and forth as he cries. "I have to go down to children's ICU unit to be with Danny they're waking him up" I say as I let my arms fall to his sides "I want to be there" I nod slowly I thought trick would want to come with me he wouldn't want me to go alone. "I'll go and get a wheel chair ok" I kiss him on the forehead, hand him his glasses and walk out of the room to find the chair waiting just outside. I wheel it into the room and I watch the look of embarrassment on tricks face, "you'll only need this for a few days" I say trying to reassure him.


	28. Impossible Year

He didn't wake up. I sank to the floor as nurses rushed around and I clung on to my baby boys hand while the sound of a flat line rang in my ears, trick was screaming desperately but I didn't move I just sat there as the warmth from his hand slowly faded. Once they had taken all the wires out and walked out I climbed into his bed and rocked him gently as trick gently ran his hand through our sons hair whispering gently about how much we both loved him. Eventually trick got a nurse to bring him up to his ward because he wasn't being discharged he kissed me before he was wheeled out but I stayed with Danny rocking him gently. I must have fell asleep because I was woken by a familiar voice and I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder "Dyl its Brendon" I gently released Danny before turning to Bren and bursting out into a fit of hysterical crying as he gently hushed me. As I climbed out of the bed I kissed Danny on the head and let Bren put his jacket over my shoulders and lead me out of the hospital to his car where he drove me home in a comfortable silence. "Josh and Tyler said they'd sort out everything for you" I nod the words all stuck in my throat trapped by the numb feeling that surrounded my body. My baby was going to be put in the ground forever and there was nothing I could do to save him "they're already at the house I rang them after the hospital rang me is that ok?" I nod again before climbing out of the car that had just pulled into our drive way. I cling to Brens arm as we walk up to the house and take a deep breath as he unlocks the door, I didn't want to face anyone I just wanted trick but he still hadn't got the all clear, the world felt a lot bigger a lot scarier without Danny here one of the lights in my head had gone out making everything sharper and clearer, more dangerous. Brendon led me in, as I looked over at Josh and Tyler they jump up and walk over to me tears streaming down their faces Ty stood back while Josh wrapped his arms around me and sobbed. I hushed him gently as my head rested on his chest, eventually he stepped back and Tyler stood frozen with tears running down his face. I took a step towards him and opened my arms he clung onto me mumbling sorry over and over. Josh put his hand on Ty's shoulder pulling him away from me and Bren led me upstairs, I walked straight past the guest room and carried on down the hall to my real room, the room I shared with my husband I wasn't going to be a guest in my own house anymore. As I push the door open the familiar smell of cologne and fresh sheets greets me and for a split second I want to smile but that feeling leaves as soon as it arrives, I sit gingerly on the edge of the bed looking up at the wall that trick and I had designed with pictures of our family for the first time I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as I look at my beautiful baby boys smile. Looking over to the door way Bren in standing there with a somber look on his face "he's really gone isn't he" I whisper but my voice rings through the silent house, he walks over to me and sits beside me before wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. "What am I going to do without him" i mumble chocking back sobs as I lean my forehead against his chest "you're Dylan so you're going to do what you always do, power through and look after the twins it won't get better it'll just get easier over time" his voice is soft but he doesn't sugar coat anything another reason why I had turned to Brendon for help. I nod and sit up before kicking off my shoes and climbing into my bed, Bren kicks off his shoes and sits beside me. "I don't want to tell the press until after he's buried" I look over to the door way and Tyler and Josh are standing there like two children in trouble "dyl we'll just be down the hall if you need us" Josh says as Ty looks over at me with sympathetic eyes "Thank you, I'm going to sleep I don't want to be in the world at the moment but can you please ring my mother and let her know that I'd like her to come over with the twins" I don't wait for a reply I just lay my head on my pillow and close my eyes and wait for the peace of sleep to soothe my grief or at least give a break from it for a while.


	29. Beautiful Pain

When you have had a child you almost sign a contract with the universe that you won't bury them they will bury you. Patrick had returned home a day before the twins who arrived two days before the funeral, he organised everything with Tyler and Josh while I locked myself away. But when the twins got home I clung onto them like my life depended on it there was no way I would ever let the universe take these two from me. "We missed you so much mummy" Riley whispers the comforting tone in her voice showing just how mature my babies bad become "we will never be gone for that long ever again ok" I say gently before squeezing them extra hard and standing up. I run over to my mum and sob as she gently runs her hands through my hair and hushes me "Aidan Riley" Patrick exclaims as he runs over to the twins, I rub my eyes on the back of my hand and walk back to my room to hide away until the funeral. It was the night before the funeral trick tiptoes into our room and undresses quietly before climbing into our bed and holding me close to him. "A letter arrived for you dyl" he's shuffles and hands me a creased envelope, I take it from him and tear it open and recognise the handwriting right away part of me wants to rip it up but I don't I just start to read.  
Dear Dylan,  
I know this may be too late and you've probably forgotten about me and moved on but I won't ever be able to unless I apologise to you.  
I am not the man I use to be I was a idiot kid who fell so hard for you that I thought I had the right to put my hands on you. I've never been so grateful for a punch in the face because if I had done anything else I don't think I could live with myself. I'm so sorry that you've lost you're beautiful baby boy and I'm sorry that I treated you so awfully that I never got a chance to meet him or your other children. I don't expect an invite to your house or even forgiveness from you or your husband for what I did to you all those years ago, at least now I can finally go to sleep about without feeling like a coward.  
Yours Always  
Andy x  
I feel a tear roll down my face I close the letter and put it back in its envelope. Patrick's soft eyes and gentle smile wait expectantly for me to reveal what I just read "I need to go and see an old friend" I say quietly, "it's Andy isn't it" I nod once and he slowly sits up and grabs his glasses from the night stand "do you really need to go the night before our sons funeral" his voice is thick and filled with exhaustion. "If I don't go now I never will" he nods in agreement and places a kiss on my forehead, I climb out of bed and walk over to the wardrobe and pull on my jeans one of tricks button ups and one of his cardigans. I'm like a ghost in my house trying my hardest not to wake anyone, but as I walk through the living room a hear a soft melody coming from the piano and as I look over I see Tyler with his head down he doesn't see me as I slip out the back down the stairs and climb into the car.  
*30 minutes later*  
My hands treble as I stand in front of the apartment complex, I take a deep breath before pressing the buzzer it was a shot in the dark that he'd even be at home at two in the morning but I had to try. The door buzzes letting me know to push it and I do and start the climb to the top floor, once I'm there the door has been left on the latch and I gently push it open "Dylan?" A voice from nowhere exclaims as I shut the door behind me. "Andy?" I say back to the dark apartment hoping he still lives here "holy shit" he flicks on the light and I realise just how close to him i am. "Hello stranger" I whisper and he smiles softly back at me, "I take it you read my letter" he sits down on the worn leather sofa and invites me to sit with him. I look at his heavily tattooed arms, he's so thin if he's anything like trick he forgets to eat most of the time because of work. "Do you have any?" Andy asks catching my eye, "a few dates and images, I'm going to get an arm piece for Danny" his name gets stuck in my throat and makes my brain go fuzzy. Coughing slightly I look up at him familiar face as he smiles "we're both high school drop outs then huh" he says chuckling slightly. "Yeah, when I got off tour one the guys you use to be friends with told me that you and your parents left town" the sadness in his eyes doesn't suit him. "My parents brought a knew house after they found out what I'd done, I think it was protect you" his voice was thick with guilt but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for him, he might be different now but what he did to me still haunts me. "What happened to you Andy, you're stick thin and living in this" I say gesturing to the apartment that looked like it had he hit with a bomb. "Everything went down hill after you dyl, my bands starting to get more attention but not enough for me to get out of here" how could he be using me as an excuse for this. "You can't do that, I moved on from what you did, I'm fucking mourning my dead child and you have the nerve to use how you treated me as an excuse" I was furious to say the least, "this was a mistake Andy, thank you for your apology now stop living in self pity and be a fucking rock star" I don't give him time to reply I just leave. 

As I slip back into the house, I see Tyler still sat at the piano playing the same soft melody he'd been playing when I left. I knew Tyler blamed himself even though it had nothing to do with him, I couldn't let him suffer like that I need to be strong and for me to be strong I need Tyler to be strong. "Hey" I whisper softly, he raises his head to look up at me and stops playing, "can I play something? I've been practicing" he takes his hands away from the keys and moves over giving me space to sit down.  
Now, the night, is coming to an end,  
Ooooh

The sun, will rise, and we will try again.  
Ooooh

Stay alive, stay alive, for me.  
You will die, but now your life, is free,

Take,  
Pride,  
In what is sure,  
To,  
Die.

I, will fear, the night again,  
Ooooh  
I hope, I'm not, my only friend.  
Ooooh

Stay alive, stay alive, for me.  
You will die, but now your life, is free,

Take,  
Pride,  
In what is sure,  
To,  
Die.  
I finish with tears rolling down my face, Tyler doesn't say anything he didn't need to. Instead he turns and wraps his arms around me and we sit in silence a comfortable yet sorrowful silence. When I stand I take his hand and lead him back the bedroom he's staying in with Josh, I tuck him in before disappearing upstairs to find Patrick already asleep. I undress put my pyjamas that smell of him on then climb into bed, tomorrow is going to be the hardest day of my life I still felt hollow, still a ghost of the women I use to be but tomorrow I way going to be strong for my little boy.


	30. The Time Dylan Spent Away From The Band

*2 Months Before Dylan And Patrick Met Again* 

You think I would have learnt, that dating guys in bands just ends in heart break. But no id gone and done it again, it was suppose to be different this time, he's English and my own age. We'd met at a bar, his tall slender frame and wild curls caught my eye straight away, he'd made it clear from the moment we met that he was interested. He was nothing like the other guys, he swept me off my feet and made me feel on top of the world. We spent everyday for a year together, he paid for everything and wanted me constantly by his side. "Dylan" he pulls me by the waist and holds me close to him, his kisses taste like stale cigarettes but I got over it, the taste was somehow comforting now. "Matty" I reply pulling him toward me by his shirt and kissing him, he pushes me up against the car door in the empty parking lot, his tongue exploring my mouth. The house in front of us booms with music and he holds my hand and leads me to the door. All eyes are on the two of us, people are either high or drunk and we seem to be the centre of focus. I was wearing one of his shirts over a black crop top and ripped black jeans, Matty wore what he always wore all black head to toe. We head for the back room Matty slumps down in an arm chair and pulls me on top of him.

*10 hours later*  
"Babe this way" he turns and smiles as we skate side by side, he insisted on teaching me how to skate. After falling on top of him about ten times I was finally skating properly. He stops, jumps off of his board and climbs up on a wall, "little help" he seemed to forget that at 5ft 2 climbing walls wasn't exactly easy for me. "Shit sorry" instead of grabbing my hand he jumps off and lifts me on then climbs back on himself. I lean my head on his shoulder as he lights a cigarette, "what are we doing here?" I ask staring at the supermarket in front of us. I didn't get how it was still open, it was so out of place in the middle of a deserted area where skate boarders came so they wouldn't get yelled at and moved along. Matty doesn't say anything he just takes a deep inhale of his cigarette and wraps his free arm around my waist. A blacked out van drives towards us and I watch Matty's face light up, he bury's his head in my hair, something was going on. 

"I need to show you something baby " he twists around and jumps off the wall then pulls me down with him, I wrap my legs around his waist and he spins me round before putting me down. He grabs my face and kisses me hard and just holds me close before letting go, "what's up" we stand face to face his hand on the back of my neck. He shrugs off his backpack, unzips it, pulls something out then hands me the bag. I watch as he slowly unwraps the mystery item and reveals a silver pistol, "you're fucking kidding me Mat" I say as I throw the bag on the floor and stumble back slightly. "Shh it's not what you think, it's not loaded I just run in grab the money and use it to fund tour" I know what you're thinking, and if I could go back I would have stopped myself, I would have ran as far as I could. "One time?" He nods then pulls me back to him and kisses me hard again, the familiar taste of cigarettes and whiskey help to sway me and he knew it. He pulls a bandana over his face then climbs over the wall leaving me to sit and wait. After 10 minutes he's back, he grabs my hand and we run down the road and jump into the black van. "We fucking did it" he exclaims before kissing me, the other guy in the van Starts to count the cash Matty had grabbed and we zoom back to Matty's apartment. We leave the money with George, jump out and run upstairs, we hadn't even got into his apartment and I was already in my underwear(I know it wasn't one of my best moments)  
*2 months later*  
"You can't keep doing this to me Matty" I scream as he slams the door behind him, gun in his back pocket. I crumble to the floor tears rolling down my face, I had no one anymore he'd completely isolated me to this room there was only one person I could call. Two weeks ago a letter had arrived from Patrick, he missed me, the last thing he'd done was kiss me and I hadn't seen him in 5 years but just seeing his name brought back everything I'd ever felt. It also made me realise that I didn't love Matty I was here because I was trapped, since the first one he'd go out every week getting high and stealing all because of the fucking gun. Patrick was on tour and mum didn't have a car so I'd ring the man who I trusted most and knew would let me down. "Dyl?" His voice calms me down, "Can you come and save me, I need you" I sob down the phone to him. "We'll be right there lock the door and don't ducking let him in Dylan" his voice is serious is, and the fact he swore catches me of guard. "Okay" I say into the phone meekly then hang up and start up my clothes and shove them into my suitcase, then the wait begins. 

After waiting an hour there's a loud knock on the door, I run to it and standing there is my saviour with a big smile on his face. "Tyler" I exclaim as I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him, "Josh is the car lets go dyl" he says taking my suitcase from me, I grab my handbag and phone then follow after him, slamming the door shut. I throw the keys into a bin the walk with Tyler down the stairs and out to Josh who's standing with his arms open ready to greet me. "Dylan" he says excitedly as he lifts me out and spins me around, for the first time in a long I actually feel loved and wanted. That's it no more dating fucking rock stars!


	31. End Of All Things

Rock bottom was an understatement for where I was, the lowest of the low. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to think, I just wanted to lay in Patrick's arms and ignore the world turning around me. There's just too much to do, I knew I'd have to start telling people I just didn't know how, how do you tell your children that you're dying? I knew how I'd tell everyone else, including the public but there were two people (not including mum, Riley or Aidan) id have to sit down with and tell. Tyler and Josh were coming around this morning before my announcement later tonight. If trick had his way I wouldn't be telling anyone, we'd just lay like this until I was gone. I just can't do that to him, I can't leave him to clean up my mess, "mum, Tyler and Josh are here" Riley says softly standing in the door way. "Okay baby,why don't you come and cuddle with dad because I'll need to talk to you and Aidan when Tyler and Josh are gone" she nods and jumps onto the bed.

Walking down the steps I feel my eyes start to sting with tears, I look terrible I know I do. My skin has become an off white almost green colour and the light in my eyes was fading. "Dylan" Josh says as he walks over and hugs me slightly gentler than usual. Tyler doesn't move he just sits and smiles at me. I hug him gently then sit opposite the two of them "there's something important I need to tell you, the only other person who knows is trick" Tyler keeps his head down. "I have cancer" I don't know what I had expected to happen, tears roll down my cheeks and Tyler bury's his head in his hands. "What stage Dyl?" Josh asks, voice thick with concern, Tyler whimpers as he moves and bury's his head in Joshs side. "Stage 4" Josh takes my hand and squeeze it as Tyler starts to shake his head, "well Tyler and I will be at every chemo session" his smile somehow breaks my heart even more. "I'm not going to the chemo sessions" Tyler's head snaps up, his checks wet with tears. "What do you mean?" "It'll attack my body and make me weak and the chance it'll work is a ten million to one" I say quietly, trying my hardest to calm down. "So you're just going to give up? How could you be so selfish Dylan people need you I need you" Tyler screams standing up and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Tyler chemo won't help me, I'm going to die no matter what I choose to do" he wraps his arms around me, clinging to my ever weakening body. "I can't lose you" he whispers as I hold him close, I reach out and pull Josh over who sits on my other side and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "I love you both so much, I'll never forget you" I say as I wipe a tear from Josh's face. We sit in a deafening silence, Tyler slowly raises his eyes red and raw just like Joshes "I need to go and tell the kids" I say taking a deep breath.  I stand drying my eyes on the sleeve of my cardigan, "we can stay here right?" Josh asks reaching out for Tyler who cuddles into him. "My home is your home" I blow a kiss at him then head back upstairs to my loving mother and beautiful children.

*7:30 that evening* 

"Are you ready to go Mrs Stump?" Trick asks wrapping his arms around my waist and placing soft kisses on my neck. "As ready as I'll ever be" I turn and kiss him gently before taking his hand in mine and walking out of our beautiful bedroom. We walk together and waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs are Josh, Tyler, the twins and Mum all trying the hardest to look brave. Riley runs over to me and takes my hand squeezing it tight and smiling, Aidan holds onto Tricks arm with pain in his eyes. "Come on we don't want to be late" mum whispers as she walks over to the door, trying to keep it together. I understand just how much I was asking of all of them, it was almost cruel of me but this is what I wanted so they all just went along with it. The car ride is silent one, no one quite sure what to say and deciding nothing is more than enough I mean what could they say? We climb out and are met by press and screaming fans, mum ushers the kids in and to their seats Trick and the guys follow me back stage. "Ty, Josh you're sitting front row beside Pete and Bren okay?" I ask smiling. Tyler goes to speak but stops himself and runs off, Josh looks at me with concern before running after him. "I know what you're doing Dyl" Trick says pulling me close to him "Do you?" I ask softly "you're attending your own version of a funeral for yourself" the sadness he'd been trying not to hide returns to not only his eyes by his entire face. "You know me so well Trick" I say speaking softly as I kiss him slowly and gently, "you don't have to do this" he pleads. "Yes trick I do" I fix his tie then slowly move his hands from around my waist turning away from him I head for stage door. I don't dare turn back because if I do I'll never be able to go out there and do what I have to do. The lights go down and I hear the crowd roar, it's time Dylan it's time to face the world once and for all. 

"Thank you all for coming tonight, I don't have the words to explain how much it means to me. I have to warn you that this isn't a celebration, what I'm going to tell you isn't good news and I wish with all of my being I didn't have to do this" I swallow hard as I watch the faces in the crowd stare back at me in fear. "This will be the last time a lot of you will see my face, this will be the last time I get up on a stage and sing, the world will keep spinning your lives will continue I just won't be here for much longer. I've never been great with words so I hope this song explains properly, singing in front of this crowd is truly an honour for me just a normal girl from London who's was blessed with a beautiful life, children, husband and friends. But my youngest child is calling me and its time I go and look after him" I walk over to the piano and lift the lid. This is it now Dylan, don't fuck it up we've practiced enough times for this, don't let them down.

Turn away  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favorite colors  
My sisters and my brothers  
Still  
I will not kiss you  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

Now turn away  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body  
Oh, my agony  
Know that I will never marry  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know

That if you say   
Goodbye today   
I'd ask you to be true 

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

*A month and a half later, Patrick's point of view*

It seems only right that I finish this instead of leaving you in the dark, but there's not much I can say. All you need to know is that she died peacefully in her sleep surrounded by the people who loved her most. I am afraid that is all I can string together for you, the world seems so much darker without my beautiful Dyl but at least you got to watch her grow right? I know that you'll miss her just as much as I will, thank you for being there for her when I couldn't be I know just how much she loved you.


End file.
